Rigged
by Tinyteffers
Summary: Putting the final touches on what had been a rather simple and straight forward case, two members of 'Team Gibbs' find themselves mixed up in something unintentionally that could have life altering effects. AN: This is both HET/SLASH and MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Rigged

**Author: **Steph

**Paring(s):** Gibbs/DiNozzo McGee/Abby

**Rating:** Mature

**Category(s):** MPREG.. hurt/comfort...First time...Established Relationship...Alternate Universe

**Warning(s)/Authors Note:** This story mentions both SLASH & HET relationships that might not originally be accepted by both parties, but wouldn't exactly be classified as rape. Also this is an Alternate Universe story meaning even though it follows mostly with cannon the characters change due to the fact that in this universe both men and women can get pregnant and is very natural for this to happen.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the NCIS characters, this is pure fiction and written for my writing enjoyment and your reading enjoyment.

**Summery: **Putting the final touches on what had been a rather simple and straight forward case, two members of 'Team Gibbs' find themselves mixed up in something unintentionally that could have life altering effects.

Rigged ::: Chapter 1

When it comes to criminal hide-outs the abandoned warehouse the one that Leroy Jethro Gibbs found himself wake up in wasn't anything out of the ordinary. There was your basic holes in the floor, sounds of dripping water and not much furniture covering the floor space. What he didn't like about said warehouse was the fact that he was here against his will, and not with his team, guns drawn arresting the people in charge of whatever criminal activity had been going on, but instead with a bitch of a headache and the goose-egg on his head to prove it. He figured if he thought hard enough he would remember how he got in this situation in the first place but the sound of a groan next to him shook him out of his thoughts and he turned to see his Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo coming to a little ways away from him.

"DiNozzo you with me?" Gibbs asked in a rather gruff sounding whisper. He didn't know if whoever their captors were, were around and could hear him.

Tony groaned again and blinked his eyes open slowly. For a second he simply stared at the ceiling above him as he tried to keep the contents of his stomach in place. Once he was sure he wasn't going to heave the second he opened his mouth he whispered back to his boss. "Yeah Boss, I'm with you...even though I'm not sure where we are exactly." His own voice was strained as he attempted to sit up and take in the scene around him. He too noticed the same things Gibbs had but also noticed something else.

"This isn't the same warehouse we originally came to Boss. That warehouse was by the docks, this one's closer to the city, I can hear traffic noise." Tony pointed out after listening for a few minutes.

Sure enough, Tony was right, Gibbs could hear the sounds of honking horns and many moving vehicles, not sounds you would normally hear close to the docks or the marina. The harder he tried to figure out this new change of events the more his head would hurt. It was then he realized he hadn't asked the member of his team if he was injured. "DiNozzo, are you hurt?"

Tony was slightly taken back by the question but shook his head in the negative. "No Boss...I'm fine, just a little headache is all."

"Right, well we need to figure out how to get out of here." Gibbs stated as he looked around for something to pick the handcuffs that were currently attached to both of their hands as well as the concrete wall behind them.

"Boss I don't think that's such a good idea..." Tony started to say when he noticed that Gibbs was trying to get his foot to pull back a piece of metal that was close enough to them to possibly help.

Gibbs shot Tony a glare, "Do you have any better ideas?"

Tony shook once again shook his head, "No...no ideas that would work, I just know that messing with these handcuffs is not a good idea." When he got another glare from the older man he sucked in a deep breath and continued. "Boss these handcuffs feel warm, not cool like most handcuffs feel even if they have been close to a warm body for a while." Once again he got a glare. "I think they might be rigged to something on the other side of this wall and that if we tamper with them, we might trigger whatever it's rigged to and I don't feel THAT would be a good thing."

"Rigged like an explosive?" Gibbs asked as he stopped messing with the metal piece, obviously not wanting to risk whatever it was that Tony was talking about.

Tony nodded, "Yeah something like that."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abby paced the floor of her lab as she anxiously waited for her computer to signal that there was a finger print match. The whole day felt like a blur of activity and she didn't see it slowing down soon. She had known something was wrong the second McGee came into her lab three hours ago with a grim look on his face and asked her to come with him to get prints off of Gibb's NCIS issued car. It was no secret that the two of them were seriously dating and had been for almost a year now. So far it hadn't effected their jobs in anyway so Gibbs and the Director just let it slide.

"Why would I need to get prints off of Gibbs' car?" She remembered asking as she followed McGee into the elevator and down one flight to the garage.

"Because Ziva and I found Gibb's car parked by the warehouse area at the docks, but no Gibbs or Tony." McGee explained as he walked over to the blue Dodge sedan where Ziva was already working on taking finger prints and other things from the car.

Just remembering the next few minutes as Tim told her how they found Gibbs' car with broken windows and blood by the open passenger side door gave her the willies' and told her without a doubt something was totally hinky with what happened.

It was then the computer beeped and she paused her pacing and dashed to the computer. There on the screen was a picture of a rather mundane looking man, probably in his late twenties, by the name of Thomas Kenter.

She quickly glanced behind her as if expecting Gibbs to be there like he always was when she found some new piece of evidence. Sighing, she blinked back a set of tears as she dialed McGee's desk number. When he picked up she simply said, "I've got something," before hanging up the phone and glaring at the computer. "If there is even ONE hair out of place on either of my friends you are going to be sorry." she said to the man's picture on the screen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Thomas Kenter, formally Petty Officer Thomas Kenter, served one term in Iraq back in 2003, no known relatives in the DC area and the only proof that he himself lives in the area is a PO Box in Arlington." Timothy McGee said as he looked at the large plasma screen TV between his and Tony's desks.

"From what I can tell so far he does not have a criminal record, but has some friends who made some pretty poor choices while he was in Iraq." Ziva added and then continued after pausing to click to a screen she wanted to show on the plasma. A picture of a middle aged black man came on the screen. "He is known to be friends with Marcus Williams the leader of a semi well known drug ring in the DC area."

McGee shook his head, "How does somebody become a leader of a 'semi well know drug ring'."

Ziva gave McGee a pointed look and continued. "For the most part Williams' has been able to fly under the radar of metro police not giving off any major reasons for them to suspect anything is going on. They've had a few people mention the drug ring and Williams but no concrete evidence has been given."

"What would these people want with Gibbs and Tony?" Abby asked from where she was sitting in McGee's chair playing sadly with a stuffed bear she had given him for Halloween a few weeks earlier.

"That we haven't been able to figure out." McGee said with a sigh as he went back to his chair and stared at his computer screen.

"Well Gibbs and Tony had been going to the docks to talk with Patrick Gillman." Ziva said with a nod. "Maybe this is still a connection to that. It is the only thing that would really make sense."

McGee thought about that and pulled up the file they had actually closed the day before. It had been a pretty cut and dry case of a Seaman being drowned due to his involvement with Charles Gillman's fiance. It had been Charles' brother Patrick, who owned one of the fishing charter companies, that found prints that would prove his brother had been the one who murdered the Seaman.

When they had all arrived to work that morning Director Vance had informed them that they needed to get one final signature from Patrick Gillman before they could close the case and that was what the two agents had gone out to do.

"I don't know how they would be connected, I mean we caught the perp, everything was finished." McGee said with a sigh. "Also what would a man who owns a fishing charter company want with a drug ring?"

"Maybe they don't, what if everybody was just in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Abby spoke up. "I mean what if Gibbs and Tony were waiting for Gillman outside his building when they witnessed a drug exchange between that Williams guy and Kenter? They could have thought our guys were there to mess up their drug deal instead of simply there being to get a signature from a past case."

Ziva had to admit that sounded like a probable explanation but it didn't really help anything. "Okay if that is so, then we still do not have any way to find our missing agents."

"Actually maybe we do," McGee said as he gently pushed Abby out of his chair and sat down, typing away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"It's been hours, Boss." Tony said as he looked towards a window seeing that the sun was setting. "And we haven't even seen anybody since we've been here."

Gibbs shifted on the hard cement floor, "We may not have seen anybody but I have a feeling they see us." he said nodding to a small hole in the wall directly across from them about ten feet away.

Tony's eyes went wide, surprised he hadn't noticed this as well. "We're being video taped..."

"It appears that way," Gibbs said. "Whoever we're messing with could give McGee and Abby a run for their money it seems with the rigged handcuffs and the video camera."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Tony mumbled as he tried to get comfortable but it was almost impossible. He was afraid to move too much in fear that he would trigger whatever the handcuffs were hooked too. He was about to mention something else when the sound of a car door shutting and then footsteps could be heard coming in their direction. "I think they're back...or at least who hasn't been here the whole time."

Gibbs made a shushing sound as he tried to listen for voices to help him understand who was holding them captive. He didn't have to listen for long though because a second later two men came walking into the room smirks on their faces.

"Look Thomas our guys are up," One of the men said as he tossed his jacket onto the back of a folding chair that was in the middle of the room.

Thomas looked a bit uneasy but was still smirking. "Yeah..they're up Bobby, but what we gunna do with um. I mean we can't let um go till Marcus comes and checks them out...know if they are clean or not."

Bobby nodded in agreement, "True, but Marcus isn't due back for another twenty-four so we have to do something with these guys. We can't make this thing a waist after all."

Tony looked to Gibbs trying to see if he could understand a word these guys were talking about. He personally had no idea who Thomas, Bobby and Marcus were but it was obvious that Marcus was the leader of whatever illegal thing these guys were up to.

"What is it you two want from us?" Gibbs asked in a calm yet forceful voice, looking right at their captors.

Bobby laughed shaking his head, "Well Leroy-Jethro Gibbs, we actually want nothing to do with you and your young companion, at least not originally. You see that was a bit of a misunderstanding, but now that we've got you we can't really let you go."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tony exclaimed, not able to help himself. He couldn't believe it appeared that they were being held captive because of a misunderstanding and now wanted to keep them just for the heck of it. What in the world could these guys want from them if they weren't their intended targets?

Thomas rolled his eyes, "You really need to shut the fuck up, you guys think you're so great because you're Navy Cops, but you're not. I was in the Military and it sucks and had no life to come back to. My boyfriend left me for another guy so why the hell should Bobby and I let you guys have the things that I wasn't able to have, huh?"

"Are you planning on killing us?" Gibbs asked as he looked at the two men already having noticed that they didn't appear to have any weapons on them. Whatever had knocked him and Tony out must have been at the docks and didn't come with them. If they really wanted to kill them it was either the exploding handcuffs or being bashed over the head with the folding chair.

Tony watched their reaction and was pleased to notice they seemed shocked and unsure, it was obvious they didn't have a plan to kill them, but that didn't mean they couldn't come up with one. He had a feeling whatever it was they were going to do it had to be done with-in the next twenty four hours because he didn't think this Marcus guy would like that his minions messed up and brought two federal agents into the mix.

The next words that came out of Thomas' mouth seemed rather impulsive and without much thought behind it. "Torture," he stated with a nod. It appeared even his words shocked his companion.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Bobby exclaimed in a hushed whisper, looking at Thomas like he had completely lost his mind. "We cuffed them so they wouldn't get away while we did our thing, we're gunna keep them here until Marcus tells us what to do. It's obvious these guys don't know anything about anything."

Thomas shrugged, "We've got um cuffed to explosives which gives us leverage and a way to get at the fucking military. I know you hated it as much as I did Bobby so why not use what we've got. We can even let um go before Marcus comes 'cause now that I think about it I don't know if I want Marcus to know we messed up. Maybe if we like torture them or some shit and then take them back where they came from they'll never know and everything is good."

Bobby still didn't seem so sure, but Gibbs didn't care much for the look that was crossing his face. It was obvious that something was going to be done and it had to do with the rigged handcuffs.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So Marcus Williams has been known to hang out in quite a few places over the greater Virginia area. My contacts say that they've done investigations in Arlington, Norfolk and here in downtown DC. The last investigation being around Georgetown." McGee said as he once again clicked facts and pictures on the plasma. "I figure we should stick to the DC area since it's been said that the drug activity they have said he's to be a part of stays in one general area for up to three months at a time. The last investigation was finished only five weeks ago."

"What kind of buildings are we looking at?" Abby questioned as she got a map of the greater DC area up on McGee's computer without closing out the searches he had already bee doing. She was hoping to help them by starting to compile a search radius.

"Rather upscale warehouses that seem to have some type of renovation being done on them on the inside but appear well kept on the outside." McGe said as he pointed to the last location Marcus Williams was working in. "Williams has been working under the cover of a renovation specialist, hence why these types of buildings."

Abby clicked away at the keyboard until she let out a shriek of excitement. "I think I found something guys it's a warehouse on Lower Bethesda Street." she said as she put the map on the screen. "The building was recently owned by a Richard York but recently sold it to a renovation company, it doesn't say which one."

Ziva was the first to have her gun and badge ready to go but McGee wasn't far behind.

"Be careful guys!" Abby called to the duo as they ran to the elevator.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gibbs and Tony were once again alone, but didn't feel any more at ease. They were both convinced that they were being held captive by a couple of military hating drug dealers that were going to use a mistake on their part to fulfill a grudge they had on the United State's Government.

What confused both men the most though was the fact that before the duo left they had taken Tony out of the handcuffs, but instead chained his left leg to a peg in the floor. It had been a successful way to keep Tony in the room and it was pretty safe to say that at this point he wasn't about to try and un-cuff Gibbs without knowing exactly what and how the cuffs were set to explode.

It was ten minutes later before they heard Thomas' voice broadcasting through the room, showing them that not only were they being video taped, but their captors had a way to contact them from wherever they were set up to view the footage.

"Who here likes sex?" Thomas asked obvious delight in his voice.

Gibbs wasn't sure where this line of questioning was going, but he didn't like it. "Thomas, if you let both of us go now, we won't say anything. But the longer you keep us the more at risk you are to getting caught when our people come to get us out of here."

Bobby laughed, "You think you're going to be found? You're miles away from where you originally were."

Thomas didn't care for this part of the conversation and went back to what he asked before. "I bet both of you like sex. You're two grown healthy men, I bet the young one there even still has wet dreams and morning wood." he laughed.

Tony had no problem talking about his sex life, but with Gibb's in the room and such personal questions flying around he found himself shifting uncomfortably out of embarrassment.

"Ohh...I bet he even gets hard thinking about you, Leroy," Thomas continued obviously enjoying the reaction he was getting out of Tony. "I bet he's hard right now."

"Shut up!" Tony exclaimed not able to hold back anymore. That was his own personal business, something he didn't want anybody to know and especially not the man who was cuffed to the wall next to him.

Gibbs turned and gave a pointed look to Tony to get him to stop, he knew the way the younger man was acting was only baiting their captors who he was beginning to tell had an obsession with them and sex.

Bobby busted up laughing at Tony's reaction, "Ohh Tom I think you may actually have a point now. Special Agent DiNozzo really does have a thing for Special Agent Gibbs, what do you think we should do about that?"

Tony let out a soft whimper as he heard whispering but wasn't able to make out what was being said. He could handle being cuffed too a wall by rigged handcuffs but this personal turn was wearing him down. He didn't want to think about Gibbs in a sexual nature because no matter what setting he was in his body was known to respond. He had, had a crush on his boss since he had come to work for him over half a decade ago. It always seemed he had done a great job of hiding it, but now he wasn't so sure. If these total strangers could see something then how could his best friends and teammates not notice the way he felt about the silver haired man?

"I think we should help him out Bob, give him the chance to fulfill his fantasies in an environment he can't stop, can't back out and run away like the bumbling idiot he seems to be." Thomas said.

"You guys can't make me do shit!" Tony yelled before he was able to stop himself. The look he got from Gibbs though told him he had made the wrong choice.

"You seem to forget that you're the one chained to the floor and the source of your wet dreams and tented chinos is rigged to explode at any moment." Bobby pointed out with a laugh. "Oh did we not mention that part? The handcuffs go both ways, if you try to get out of them they'll explode, but we also have control over them. At any point we feel you aren't doing what we need you to be doing, we can end things. We're nice and safe but you two would be history."

Tony fought down the bile he felt rising in his throat and looked over at his Boss, the man he did indeed have feelings for. He was hoping to see some sort of feelings in the older man's eyes but he saw nothing. The bright blue was a mask like always and showed no sign the was scared, pissed or turned on by what was happening.

"Show us Agent DiNozzo...show us what it is you want to do to Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Bobby said in a voice that sounded a few octaves lower then it had a moment ago. "If you want to leave and not in a body bag or in a million little pieces then I suggest you do what we say."

'McGee, Ziva, Abby where are you guys?' Tony screamed inside his head as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. He knew Thomas or Bobby weren't mind readers, they didn't know what his fantasies were, he could probably get away with simply kissing Gibbs, or something else fairly safe, but then he realized how easily his face showed emotions when it came to Leroy Jethro Gibbs. What he wanted to do to...no with...Gibbs went way beyond kissing. He wanted to touch him all over and feel the other man's hands on his bare skin. He wanted to know what Gibbs felt like hard against him and wanted to know how Gibbs felt inside not to mention inside him. 'Jesus!' he screamed in his head again. Just the thoughts were turning him on and that made him beyond embarrassed. Here Gibbs was without one single emotion on his face and he was blushing like a school boy.

"DiNozzo..."

Tony looked up quickly when he heard Gibbs say his name. He was only a little shocked to see the acknowledgement on Gibb's face. There wasn't much else but he knew that look, it meant he was ready to do whatever it took to get the job done. Gibbs was known to be unorthodox with the ways he worked and often did whatever he needed to to catch the person behind whatever crime they were investigating.

"I'm sorry," Tony whispered before he moved so he was straddling Gibbs and pressed a hungry kiss to his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Rigged

**Author: **Steph

**Paring(s):** Gibbs/DiNozzo McGee/Abby

**Rating:** Mature

**Category(s):** MPREG.. hurt/comfort...First time...Established Relationship...Alternate Universe

**Warning(s)/Authors Note:** This story mentions both SLASH & HET relationships that might not originally be accepted by both parties, but wouldn't exactly be classified as rape. Also this is an Alternate Universe story meaning even though it follows mostly with cannon the characters change due to the fact that in this universe both men and women can get pregnant and is very natural for this to happen.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the NCIS characters, this is pure fiction and written for my writing enjoyment and your reading enjoyment.

**Summery: **Putting the final touches on what had been a rather simple and straight forward case, two members of 'Team Gibbs' find themselves mixed up in something unintentionally that could have life altering effects.

Rigged ::: Chapter 2

Tony wanted to moan in pleasure as he kissed Gibbs, but didn't let himself. This wasn't supposed to be happening and was wrong on so many levels. The problem was his body had totally different ideas. After dreaming about this moment for years his hormones were flying and he wanted nothing more then to continue what he just started.

Gibbs body wasn't exactly ridged under Tony, but it was obvious from his lack of participation that he didn't want this experience as much as Tony did. He would do whatever it took to get the job done and save both their lives, but that was as far as it went. He could tell the intimate actions meant more to Tony though and that was what made Gibbs uneasy.

"Come on I know you want more then that!" Thomas yelled startling Tony enough that he pulled back panting, his eyes closed tightly so he didn't have to think too much about what he was doing.

Taking a deep breath he reached between his and Gibbs body and started to unbutton the man's shirt. At first he'd thought about removing as little clothing as possible, but he had a feeling that wouldn't be good enough for their perverted captors.

Once his shirt buttons were undone, Gibbs felt Tony's fingers on his skin, playing with his nipples and it was almost impossible for him not to respond physically. When Tony's fingers moved past his belly button and to the waistband of his pants he couldn't help but stiffen a little. It wasn't enough for their captors to notice, but he was sure the man on top of him had felt it.

Tony paused and opened his eyes to look at his Boss. Up until that point the older man hadn't hesitated or shown any sign of not wanting what was happening. Of course Tony knew better and knew this was a completely one sided thing and the only reason Gibbs was allowing it was because their safety was at stake. Now though he felt Gibbs stiffen under him and knew even more that his Boss didn't share the same feelings he had. "I'm sorry," he simply said again before he undid his belt buckle and worked on getting the button and zipper undone.   

Gibbs gave Tony a pointed look that said 'Apologizing is a sign of weakness' as he lifted his hips so Tony could pull down his jeans and underwear.

Tony was shocked, he hadn't expected Gibbs to allow him to completely rid him of his clothing. He had planned on simply undoing his jeans then stripping his own clothes off so he could ride the older man. As he was thinking this Bobby spoke up.

"You're going to fuck him, not the other way around." Bobby said with a slight laugh. "I know thats what you really want Agent DiNozzo!"

How Bobby knew that was what he wanted shocked Tony, but not as much as the fact that it appeared Gibbs knew that as well. This whole experience was so weird and had him wondering if it was all a freaking weird dream and he was going to wake up in his bed with sticky sheets once again and would go into work blushing all morning when he saw Gibbs. He was shaken from his thoughts when Gibbs took a hold of his hand and spit into it. With a simply pointed look he knew what this meant. Gibbs was giving himself to Tony for the sake of the job and to keep them safe. That alone almost brought Tony to tears, but he was able to hold himself in check.

After about five minutes of good preparation Tony shifted their positions so he could enter Gibbs. It would have been a lot easier to accomplish if Gibbs wasn't tied with his hands behind his back against a wall. In the end he had Gibbs on his back with his arms above his head and he was resting on top of the older man. With one last logical thought about the whole thing he entered him in one slow thrust, groaning at the intense feeling of being wrapped in the tight heat.

Gibbs winced when his younger subordinate entered him, but tried not to show the pain on his face. Yes, he had been with men before now but it had been since before Shannon and Kelly. Ever since their deaths he wanted the red headed women that reminded him of what he no longer had. He figured if he went to a psychiatrist they would tell him he was doing it to torture himself, but whatever the reason that was how it had been. He tried to keep his mind focused on happy things as he felt Tony moving inside of him. This was his job, that was all there was to it. Yeah, he knew Tony had feelings for him, it had become obvious over the past few hours, but he still knew Tony was doing this for the sake of their jobs and safety. The younger man wouldn't have sex with anybody without their complete consent and full participation, which Jethro couldn't find himself giving right now no matter how hard he tried.

Tony could feel that Gibbs wasn't moving under him and that almost made him want to stop and say screw this even though he knew the freaks that held them captive would probably blow them to little pieces. It was just he felt so dirty and perverted thrusting into somebody who obviously didn't want this. Gibbs body was responding like it should but Tony knew it was a biological response not one of passion and need. No the man he wanted more then anything didn't want him back, it was one sided and that was just something Tony was going to have to live with.

"DiNozzo..." Gibbs whispered, his tone huskier then normal because of his bodies response to Tony's actions.

"Yeah...Boss..." Tony grunted back as he slowed his hips movements so he could hear what Gibbs had to say.

Gibbs swallowed and took a deep breath, "Touch me." he stated in his normal no nonsense voice that he got often in the middle of a very important case or mission.

Tony's eyes went wide and his movements stopped completely. In his dreams Gibbs had often said those two little words to him in the heat of passion, so it took him a second to realize this wasn't one of his dreams. "Huh?" he managed to say ineloquently.

"They are going to want us to finish..." Gibbs stated saying his words slowly as if to make sure Tony was understanding. "If I am going to reach that point you are going to have to...touch me."

It did take a second for Tony to grasp Gibbs' words but when he did he automatically took a hold of the older man's erection and started stroking it as he began thrusting harder again. He was so thankful that Gibbs was able to perform physically during all this. It made things easier on both of them. Mostly easier for Tony because he could forget that Gibbs didn't want this and that everything was okay.

With a few more thrusts Tony felt his orgasm building and tried to make sure that Gibbs was there with him. "I'm gunna..." he wanted to warn the older man that he was going to cum not wanting to shock him.

Gibbs just nodded his head and tightened the muscles deep inside of him around Tony's cock. He felt the younger man go rigged and then empty himself deeply inside of him. Thankfully Tony was able to stroke him another few times before collapsing because that was enough to cause Gibbs to fall over the edge as well.

They both lay there in a sweaty mess with nothing said by their captors, it was quiet except for their heavy breathing and it was enough to worry Gibbs. "DiNozzo...we need to get dressed if we want to keep this hidden." he said trying to rouse the other man.

Tony lifted his head and was going to mention that he didn't really care that much of it was hidden but then realized that, that was what Gibbs wanted. He didn't want anybody to know what happened because he was ashamed of it. 'That's right he doesn't have feelings for me,' he reminded himself as he quickly got up the best he could and started dressing. Once he was done he helped Gibbs get dressed as well.

It was shocking how things worked because it was only about two minutes after they were both completely dressed and simply sitting, not talking to each other when there was commotion outside and Ziva and McGee came rushing inside.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ducky I swear to you I'm fine," Gibbs exclaimed to the older man as he sat on one of the tables in autopsy as Ducky fussed over him and Tony. "We were simply tied up for a few hours, nothing was done to us so can I please go."

When Ziva and McGee had showed up at the warehouse Bobby and Thomas were already dead. Gibbs figured the man they called 'Marcus' had come and found their mistake and took care of things his own way. Thankfully for the two agents, who had been forced to have sex on camera, Marcus had also destroyed the video footage and disarmed the explosives connected to the handcuffs.

The whole experience was just strange and both poorly executed and well taken care of. Gibbs was just thankful they would be able to hide what had happened because he didn't feel like dealing with any of that yet. He planned on pushing the memories as far back in his mind as they could go and adding a lock and key to the cabinet they ended up in.

Ducky seemed hesitant but after checking Gibbs over he did come to the conclusion that both Gibbs and Tony were physically fine. The only marks on either of the men were on their wrists and Tony's ankles from where they had been bound. For being held captive both men faired quite well. "Alright you two can go, but if something comes up you come straight down." he said in his best parental sounding tone.

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he buttoned up his shirt and hopped off the table. "Sure thing Duck." he said before walking out of the room and into the elevator not wanting for Tony.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile in Abby's lab, Abby and McGee were talking about the odd turn of events.

"I can't believe that they are perfectly okay." Abby said as she paced back and forth in front of her computer and evidence table. "I mean they were held captive where we couldn't find them for a good few hours and they come back without even a scratch on them? Or well I guess there was a scratch 'cause of where the handcuffs were, but still they are fine!"

McGee came up behind Abby and wrapped his arms around his long time girlfriend. "Abs they are back safe and sound, that's all that matters." he said as he placed a kiss to her cheek as he pulled her back against him. "Why sit around wondering how it happened when we can be glad they are?"

Abby sighed as she relaxed into McGee's arms. "I know Tim...I just can't help but wonder if there is something else that we're missing."

"What's missing?" Tony asked as he bounded into the lab. "Oh God...I know what isn't missing is the PDA's from you two." he said playfully making a face at the way his friends were cuddling. Of course he really thought it was adorable and loved the fact that two of his best friends could be so madly in love. What he really wondered was why McGee hadn't popped the question yet. They've been dating for two years now, not including their on again off again relationship before that, and it was obvious they were completely and madly in love with each other.

"Why are you still here, Tony?" Abby asked as she pulled away from McGee and ran over to Tony wrapping him in a huge hug. "You should go home and rest, you've been through a lot today."

Tony rolled his eyes, "I've been through a lot worse, mom." he said in a teasing tone as he hugged her back. "I'm really fine and figured I would come down and see what you two Love Birds are up to tonight."

McGee shrugged, "We were just planning on going home I think..."

"Well now you are going out drinking with Ziva and I," Tony said with a huge smile as he tried to tug Abby to the door. "It'll be fun, we can celebrate the fact that myself and the Boss Man survived being kidnapped once again."

Abby looked back at McGee with a 'What should we do' look on her face as she was being taken to the door.

"I guess that doesn't sound too bad," McGee said as he followed his girlfriend and best friend to the door. He and Tony had gotten closer over the last few years as well. It wasn't just a work relationship anymore but they actually did things outside of the office. He wasn't blind to notice it probably had something to do with Abby, but whatever the reason he enjoyed it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gibbs watched his team packing up and getting ready to leave for the day. He overheard mentions of a bar and dancing but tried not to think too much about it. All he wanted to do was go home and work off the anxiety he was feeling on his boat.

"See you tomorrow Boss!" Tony called with a wave as his whole team piled onto the elevator to head to their cars.

Gibbs simply waved back before staring down at the paperwork he still needed to complete sitting on his desk. This was still the part of the job he hated which was why he was thankful most of the time his team was able to do this part. But, since it was his job to go and get the extra signature that day then it was his job to file the incident report as to why they still don't have said signature.

Director Leon Vance came walking down the stairs from his office and into the squad room. "What are you still doing here?" he asked Gibbs with a raised eyebrow. "I told you, you could head out once Ducky cleared you and since I have his report I know for a fact you saw him."

"I've got work to do," Gibbs simply stated not looking up from the paper he was writing on.

Vance sat on the edge of Gibbs desk as he watched the older man. They still weren't really close and had their share of problems with each other's work methods, but all in all they had an okay work relationship. "Jethro...seriously go home get some rest, work on that monstrosity you have in your basement, just don't sit round here. You've had a rough day and have to be back here tomorrow to do it all over again."

"I've had worse days Leon," Gibbs pointed out making sure to use his first name since the other man had done the same. "Why don't YOU go home to your family and let me get my work done?" he suggested.

Vance looked like he was going to argue before simply shaking his head and heading back to his office. He knew his best trained field agent was a social recluse but at times he wished he would get out there and do something at least halfway social. He had seen the younger team members head out and figured they were off to have a good night, possibly celebrate the fact that nobody got killed that day even though agents had gone missing for hours.

He himself was very thankful that nobody was seriously hurt, sure it made the paperwork easier on him and got him to deal with the SECNAV in smaller quantities but it also made him feel better all around, safer even.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So when in the world are you going to do it Probie?" Tony asked as he took a slip of his beer. The girls were out dancing, leaving the guys to sit at their table and talk.

McGee looked at Tony confused, having no idea what he was talking about. "Going to do what?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Ask Miss Abigail Sciuto to be Mrs. Timothy McGee of course."

"Oh that," McGee said blushing a little as he took a long drink of his own beer. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? I mean the two of you have been living together for two years so it's beyond that serious point. What's holding you back?" Tony asked rather shocked that Tim seemed so hesitant to marry the love of his life. He knew if he had the chance to be with the person he loved that deeply he would totally jump at it.

McGee sighed as he watched Abby dancing happily with Ziva. "You know I love her and I know she loves me but I'm scared things will change if we make that step ya know."

Tony did understand but he still felt McGee was being rather silly. "I say if you love somebody you need to let them know and make those steps before something happens and you can't."

McGee knew Tony was thinking about his experience with Jeanne Benoit. His slightly older friend had fallen in love with his undercover mission about two years earlier. The whole thing had ended in a huge mess and had really messed with Tony. "You're right..." he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box that looked like it had been in there for a while.

"Probie!" Tony exclaimed with a huge smile on his face, "You've been thinking about it! How long have you been carrying that thing around?" he asked taking the ring box and opening it to show a black diamond ring with etchings in the white gold band. "Dude this is SO Abby she's going to love it!"

McGee took the box away quickly and made sure Abby hadn't noticed. "Shhh lower your voice will you." he said as he put the box back in his pocket. "I do want to her to have it...but not because she overhears me talking to you about it!"

Tony didn't seem to notice that Tim was honestly freaking out about the whole thing. "You've gotta tell me the whole story when you do it. I bet you she'll completely flip!"

"Who is going to completely flip?" Ziva asked as her and Abby came back to the table to take a sip of their drinks.

McGee blushed to the roots of his hair and shifted in his seat. "Nobody, Tony was just talking about somebody he knows." he then nervously looked down at his watch. "It's almost midnight, you ready to go?" he asked Abby knowing they did have to be at work the next day.

Abby finished her drink and nodded, "Yeah we've gotta be at work and stuff, we should all go home."

"You two are wimps," Tony said leaning back in his chair. "I could go another few hours and still be fine in the morning."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "You will come to work tomorrow looking like warmed over death."

Tony was going to correct Ziva and tell her it was 'death warmed over' but decided not to because she was technically right. He was beginning to not feel as young as he once did and late nights on a work night really wasn't smart. Plus after what had happened that day he could use a good nights rest and did want to be on Gibbs' good side in the morning. "Yeah...point taken." he said as he got up and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. "See you suckers in the morning."

"I'm not the one going home alone tonight Tony!" McGee exclaimed as they walked to their cars, his one hand held his keys and the other was protectively around Abby.

Tony's only response was to give McGee the finger before waving to Ziva and getting into his car.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gibbs ran his hand sander across the boards of his most recent boat after taking a hardy sip of the bourbon he kept close at hand for nights like this one. Nights where he wanted to forget everything that happened at work and tonight was definitely one of those nights. It wasn't just the physical aspect of what happened that bothered him so much, it was the look he saw in Tony's eyes that made him feel sick to his stomach.

He now knew his Senior Field Agent had very deep feelings for him, deep feelings that he couldn't find himself reciprocating Yes, his body was sore, it had been many years since he had let another man into his body, but that was something he could handle, he wasn't so sure if Tony would be able to handle the emotional side of things. The man had been through so much over the last few years, especially with what happened between him and Jeanne Benoit. He knew he had been madly in love with her even though it had all started out as an undercover operation It was like how things had gone between Jenny Shepherd and himself. He would never have admitted it to anybody but he had fallen at least deeply into lust with the young read headed woman during those nights in Paris many years ago.

Sighing he put the sander down and looked at his watch, it was going on midnight and he knew it was time to try and get some sleep. He finished off his bourbon and was thankful Tony wasn't home alone like he was because he knew the other man wouldn't be able to process things as well as he was.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Here is a link to the picture of what Abby's engagement ring looks like :)

MORE OUT SOON :) please send reviews it fuels the mind hehe

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Rigged

**Author: **Steph

**Paring(s):** Gibbs/DiNozzo McGee/Abby

**Rating:** Mature

**Category(s):** MPREG.. hurt/comfort...First time...Established Relationship...Alternate Universe

**Warning(s)/Authors Note:** This story mentions both SLASH & HET relationships that might not originally be accepted by both parties, but wouldn't exactly be classified as rape. Also this is an Alternate Universe story meaning even though it follows mostly with cannon the characters change due to the fact that in this universe both men and women can get pregnant and is very natural for this to happen.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the NCIS characters, this is pure fiction and written for my writing enjoyment and your reading enjoyment.

**Summery: **Putting the final touches on what had been a rather simple and straight forward case, two members of 'Team Gibbs' find themselves mixed up in something unintentionally that could have life altering effects.

HEY EVERYBODY! I JUST WANTED TO THANK ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE SENT FEEDBACK! I ENJOY HEARING WHATEVERYBODY HAS TO SAY! THIS CHAPTER HAS A BIT OF EVERYTHING IN IT, BUT I FEEL HAS QUIT A BIT OF HUMOR AND BRINGS OUT A BIT MORE OF THE CHARACTER'S LIVES AS THEY ARE SHOWN IN THE STORY.

AGAIN I WANT TO POINT OUT THAT IT IS COMPLETELY NORMAL FOR BOTH MEN AND WOMEN TO BARE CHILDREN IN THIS ODD LITTLE WORLD I HAVE MADE UP. SO WITH THAT IN MIND ALL THE MEN (UNDER THE AGE OF 65) IN THE NORMAL NCIS UNIVERSE HAVE THE SAME CYCLES AND THINGS THAT A WOMEN NEEDS TO HAVE IN ORDER TO GET PREGNANT.

THANKS!!!

STEPHANIE

Rigged ::: Chapter 3

Gibbs walked into the Squad room the next morning with his usual cup of coffee in his hand and walked straight to his desk. While doing so he was able to look out of the corner of his eyes and watch his team doing their normal morning rituals.

McGee would always be plucking away at his computer probably checking e-mails, something Gibbs himself often forgot to do. Ziva was getting herself situated, by checking her gear bag to make sure she had everything ready to go out on a run.

When Gibbs looked at Tony's desk though he was slightly surprised to see the younger man was missing. It wasn't completely abnormal for him to come in a bit later then the rest of them, but after glancing at the clock and seeing it was close to eight O'clock in the morning, Gibbs would never admit it but he was a bit worried. "Where's DiNozzo?" he stated in his normal gruff tone to Ziva and Tim.

McGee was the first to start stammering. "Uh-I'm...well...not sure boss."

Ziva simply shrugged her shoulders. "I have not seen him this morning. He could have had another one of his dentist appointments." It had been a running joke with the team that every time they didn't know where Tony was that he was probably at the dentist. It had all started after Tony had talked about dentist appointments when he had been undercover working for Jenny. The really funny part was the fact that Tony had actually gone weeks with an impacted tooth after his cover was blown, and he was no longer dating Jeanne, because nobody believed him when he said he needed to take time off for a dentist appointment. Ziva felt that Gibbs actually did feel sorry he hadn't believed the younger man because of the intense amount of pain he had gone through with the sore tooth.

Just then the elevator sounded and Tony came walking out of the doors, looking like death warmed over. "Sorry I'm late," he said even though he knew Gibbs wouldn't want to hear it. Gibbs simply wanted you to get to doing whatever it was you were supposed to do, no apologizes. Now though; Tony felt like he needed to say it, at least for his own piece of mind.

"You look like shit," McGee said as he looked over and saw the state his friend was in.

"Love you too, Probie." Tony grumbled as he flopped into his chair.

McGee rolled his eyes, "Seriously Tony, you look like you'd been out drinking all night. Did you go out someplace else after we went dancing last night?" He had been pretty sure they were all heading home after but he wasn't Tony's keeper so it wasn't like he followed him or anything.

"One doesn't have to go out to get shit faced," Tony pointed out as he booted up his computer and went about trying to do his normal routine before Gibbs started glaring at him even more then he already was. Truth be told he had gone home and tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't. He kept thinking about what had happened that day and the more he thought about it the more he wanted it to happen again. But that would give him a whole other thing to think about and that was how much he had known Gibbs hadn't wanted it to happen. Then he would want to either throw up or get completely drunk, and that's what he chose. Then again the throwing up part had happened AFTER the getting completely drunk part.

"Yeah," McGee simply said as he continued to look worriedly at Tony. It wasn't normal for the other man to stay home and get drunk. Sure, McGee knew him to have a few beers after work to unwind for the day, but mostly Tony was a social drinker.

Abby came walking into the squad room and right over to McGee's desk. "What's happening guys?" she asked the whole team curiously as she perched herself on the edge of the desk.

Gibbs gave Abby a curious look, wondering what in the world the younger woman was doing up there, especially when they didn't have an active case at the moment. "We're just all getting settled in Abbs, is there something you need?"

Abby shook her head, "No, it's just lonely down in my lab all alone when I've got nothing to work on."

"Maybe you could mix up a hang-over cure for Tony," Ziva mumbled.

Those words had Abby jumping up and rushing over to Tony's side. "Oh no...she's right, you don't look so good and could use a pick-me-up." she said ruffling his hair with a frown on her face.

Tony groaned, "Will you guys give it a rest, yeah I may look like and feel like shit but it's not the first time. Just leave me be, I'll be fine." he spat irritably.

Abby backed up from her friend with a wounded look on her face. It wasn't very often that Tony snapped at people, especially Abby.

"Okay enough people, let's just get to work. I bet there is some paper work that needs to get finished before a case pops up." Gibbs barked at his team. He wasn't in the mood to see a pouting Abby or a moody rather pubesent acting Tony.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was thankfully only a half an hour before Gibbs got a call from disbach with a case. The widow of a Petty officer was found dead in her apartment by a friend whom she was supposed to be going shopping with.

When the team arrived at the crime scene they automatically started doing the things they always did. Gibbs talked with Ducky as he checked the time of death while Tony did sketches and took pictures.

"It appears this young woman was stabbed to death, probably by somebody she knew due to the close proximity of the wound to her heart." Ducky said as he looked the body over. "I would say time of death would have been about five hours ago."

Gibbs nodded his head as he looked over the body. "It doesn't look like she put up a fight either," he said pointing at the perfectly manicured finger nails. "She's also dressed to go out if this outfit is anything to go by."

"Maggy Holland, the woman who found the body, said they were getting together to go shopping for wedding dresses." Ziva pointed out. "It was for Maggy's wedding, not the dead woman, who is Amanda Pratt."

McGee, who was at Amanda's computer, quickly spoke up. "She was surfing the internet sometime this morning or last night. She left the browser window open to a medical website, where she put in a search for sexually transmitted diseases."

Tony made a face and backed away from the body a little. "Be careful there Doc, don't want you catching anything."

Ducky looked up at Tony, "What exactly do you think I am doing with the bodies down in autopsy?"

"I didn't mean that you...I mean I know you wouldn't." Tony said before shutting up and going back to snapping photographs.

"McGee gather the computer and anything else you think would be useful and bag it. We'll take everything we can back to headquarters." Gibbs said as he stood up and headed towards the door. Once outside he took time to look around the front deck of the apartment complex for any clues as to what happened to the young woman inside. The friend who Ziva had talked to said that she was only twenty-four and had only been married to her late husband for a year before he passed away. He wasn't sure yet to the cause of the husband's death but something in his gut told him it wasn't the normal way a military officer died overseas.

The inside of the apartment had been clean and nothing appeared to be out of place. The outside of the apartment was in the same condition and the locks on the door hadn't been picked, nor were the windows broken. The more Gibbs looked at things the more he was sure the woman had been killed by somebody she knew, and probably knew very well.

Just then Jimmy Palmer came walking up to the first level apartment with the gurney and body bag in tow. The younger man had just came back to work after being on a three month paternity leave. He and his husband Charles had, had an adorable baby boy but Gibbs could tell that parenthood was taking it's tole on the medical examiner. A slight smile came to his face as he thought about when Kelly had been a baby. She thankfully wasn't a hard baby, but he and Shannon had many sleepless nights with the infant.

"Need help there Palmer?" Gibbs asked, wanting to give the new father a little support. His pregnancy had been difficult as was the birth, so he figured he could use a little assistance even though his pride was sure to hold him back from asking for it.

Jimmy was shocked to hear Gibbs offer his help. It wasn't that Gibbs was a mean man, but he often didn't offer help, especially to Jimmy. "Um...yeah sure, thanks." he said with a smile.

Gibbs took the other end of the gurney and helped Jimmy wheel it into the apartment so he and Ducky could get the body ready to leave. Once he was sure Jimmy was okay, Gibbs walked over to where his team was still bagging and tagging evidence. "Find anything?"

Ziva held up a small clear baggy in her hands that had a few strands of hair in it. "This was found on the counter in the bathroom. It's blonde and Mrs. Pratt's hair is dark brown."

Gibbs nodded, which was his way of saying 'good job' to his only female agent. He tried to praise his subordinates as much as possible, but in ways that didn't simply say 'good job' out right. Of course he did use those words sometimes, but he tried to leave that for times it was really warranted.

"I think we're ready to head out, Boss." McGee said as he looked at the three full file boxes with evidence baggies in them. "We've got all the stuff that appears necessary.

Normally Gibbs would have lectured the younger man about how he would have known what was necessary but didn't mostly because he realized McGee was right. With the way the room was so clean it appeared they did indeed have all the evidence bagged and ready to go. "Okay let's head back and get this stuff to Abby then."

"I'm driving the car!" Tony called as he rushed to the blue sedan that was parked next to the NCIS truck and Ducky's medical examiner truck.

McGee rolled his eyes, "I'll ride with you."

Tony knew his behavior was childish, but he couldn't think about spending time in close quarters with Gibbs right now. He just knew the second he was next to the other man his skin would light on fire and he would have this unhealthy urge to touch him.

"You are seriously acting odd," McGee stated when he and Tony started heading back to headquarters. "It's like you're hiding something."

"Would you stop being so nosey? I am allowed to have my own thoughts you know." Tony said in a firm voice that he hoped would tell McGee he didn't want to talk about this right now.

McGee shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, but if it starts messing with work then it becomes everybody's business, not just yours."

"Nothing is going to mess with work, so don't you worry." Tony spat as he continued to drive. Right now all he wanted to do was finish off the work day and go home. He had the plan to go to bed early that night with some sleep medication and not wake up once until he had to.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abby wondered around her lab going from one machine to the other as she did her tests. She had been working non-stop since the team had gotten back from the crime scene, trying to process all the evidence she had been given. It was close to seven O'clock at night now and she really had the desire to go home.

Tim came walking into the lab and watched his girlfriend running around. He could tell by the way she was moving that she was tired, but also knew she wouldn't go home until the last of the evidence was processed. "Anything I can do to help?" he asked as he walked up behind her, wrapping her into his arms.

Abby sighed as she leaned back, "No...I've just got a few more things to finish then I should be able to leave. You can go home without me if you want." She didn't want to be the reason Tim was staying at work longer then normal. "You should go pick Jethro up from Sarah's place anyway."

"He's fine, I called Sarah an hour ago to tell her we were going to be late. She's just at home studying anyway." Tim said as he looked towards the mass spectronomer when it started beeping. "Looks like something actually finished."

Abby smiled big as she walked over to the machine and checked out the test. "Well that for sure wasn't Amanda Pratt's hair." she said happy to finally find a test that showed something they didn't already know for sure.

"Do you know whose it is?" Tim asked curiously as he too looked at the test.

Abby quickly put the DNA sample into the computer and started up AFIS to check for a possible match. "We'll know once AFIS finds a match. I'm running it against military personal first just in case this case finally does something the easy way."

Gibbs came walking into the lab and over to where Abby and McGee stood. "Whatcha got for me Abbs?"

Abby smiled, still finding it highly amusing that Gibbs always appeared whenever she got a new test result. "Well, we now know for sure that the hair found in Amanda Pratt's bathroom wasn't her hair. I am running the sample through AFIS to try and find a possible match."

"Good work Abbs," Gibbs said with a smile and then looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Why don't you leave that hunting and at least head out to get some dinner."

Abby shook her head, "I'm going to stick this one out."

"You make it sound like you don't normally," McGee pointed out with a smile. "But Abby you really should go eat, and I am rather hungry myself."

Abby glared at McGee a little. "Then you two go eat, I'm staying here." she said as she took a seat at the stool in front of her computer for effect.

McGee sighed and looked to Gibbs who simply shrugged his shoulders. "Fine...but I'm bringing you back something to eat." he said before following Gibbs out the door.

Once in the elevator he turned to his mentor. "Do you think Abby's acting different?" McGee asked.

Gibbs was slightly taken back by the question but didn't let it show on his face. "I'm not the one who is living with the woman. If anybody should think she is acting differently it should be you. Plus you know not to me for advice when it comes to the female population"

"I know, and I think she is acting different, but I wanted to know if you thought so as well." McGee pointed out as they got out of the elevator and headed towards their desks. "She's moodier the normal and has been cuddling up to Bert in bed more then me."

Tony overheard this and laughed, "You mean she takes the flatulent hippo home with her and sleeps with it?"

"You've seen her do it," McGee said with a glare in Tony's direction.

"I know but dude, she really prefers to sleep with the stuffed animal more then she does you?" Tony was getting a big kick out of the reaction he was getting from McGee. It had been a while since he had been able to make fun of the younger man's sex life since he had been seriously dating Abby.

Ziva decided to join the conversation. "I think that is the point that Tim is trying to make, Tony. Abby normally does not cuddle with the hippo more then she does her boyfriend."

Tim nodded his head, happy somebody got what he was trying to say. "Exactly, it's like she doesn't want me around that much anymore and would rather get her comfort from the stuffed animal rather then me. I feel like she's mad at me or something but I can't figure out why."

"She seemed fine last night," Tony said seriously. "I mean she was happily dancing with Ziva."

Tim's eyes went wide, "Maybe that's it...maybe she wants something different? What if she wants to try sleeping with a woman instead of a man and she doesn't know how to tell me?"

"You got a point there Probie, and if she actually goes to do it, then give me a call." Tony said with a smirk wiggling his eyebrows.

Gibbs couldn't take it anymore and walked over and wacked Tony upside the head. "You really need to shut up." he stated before walking towards the Mens' room. He honestly had no idea how Tony could be such a great agent but a completely idiotic man at times. He would go from being serious and sweet to joking and a complete jack-ass in a matter of seconds. As he stood and relieved himself he thought about how Tony had been the day before in that warehouse. He had been sweet and understanding then thankfully. Nothing had been a joke and it made the whole blasted situation better. Groaning, Gibbs finished up and went to wash his hands. He wanted to go home, work on his boat and continue to try and push those memories from his mind. Thankfully they had a case now that seemed like it was going to last at least a few days to keep him occupied at work.

Meanwhile McGee was still glaring at Tony for his pervious comment. "You really are a pig, Tony." he spat as he sat down at his desk. "That wasn't just some random girl you offended but, Abby, you better remember that."

"I do not think it is just Abby who is acting odd." Ziva said as she walked over towards Tony's desk. "You too are acting strangely."

Tony ran a hand through his already spiky hair. He hadn't meant to offend Tim or Abby but it seemed he had done both with one comment. "Dude, I'm sorry okay? It just came out you know I think more highly of yours and Abby's relationship then that." He then looked to Ziva. "I'm not acting odd, I don't know what you're talking about."

McGee just continued to sit there glaring at his computer screen. He knew he should get up and go find something for him and Abby to eat. If he didn't come back with the food he knew his girlfriend would skip the meal entirely. Getting up he headed to the elevator without a word.

Both Tony and Ziva watched McGee leave and sighed. "He's really beating himself up over whatever is going on with Abby." Tony said to Ziva hoping she would bring the focus of the topic back to their friendly Gothic forensic scientist.

Ziva stood in thought for a second before nodding her head, "I think I will go and have a talk with her, see if talking with another woman will help get to the bottom of this." With that she headed for the back elevator and down to Abby's lab.

Tony didn't know what was going on with Abby, and Tim seemed out os sorts as well. It appeared the whole time was acting strangely. He liked to think he knew what was going on with Gibbs, but that meant that the other man was as worked up over the previous day's events as he had been and that was highly unlikely. It wasn't like Gibbs had feelings for him either positive or negative. They were simply co-workers and as long as Tony got the job done, Gibbs was a happy man. He knew he was going to have to get himself together before his job did start to suffer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abby looked up from her computer when she heard somebody walk into the room. She smiled slightly when she saw Ziva. "Hey Ziva," she said happy to see her friend. They had gotten off to a rocky start but now she really felt Ziva was her best friend. They talked about everything and did almost everything together when Abby wasn't busy with Timmy or bowling with the nuns.

"What is going on Abby?" Ziva asked point blank as she took a seat on the stool next to where Abby was sitting.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked trying to play stupid even though she had a feeling Tim had started complaining about her odd behavior as of late. She knew her boyfriend was upset with her lack of attention, especially when it came to their time in the bedroom. This didn't mean sex completely, but normally she was a cuddly person in bed but lately this had changed.

Ziva shook her head in disbelief, "You know exactly what I am talking about, so spit."

Abby couldn't help but laugh, "I think you mean spill, not spit, but anyway there really isn't anything to talk about. I'm just feeling out of sorts is all."

"Tim mentioned being pushed out of the bed by Bert." Ziva said. "That does not seem like nothing to me."

"I did not kick him out of bed, I just told him I would rather cuddle Bert than him." Abby huffed. "I swear men throw everything out of proportion.

Ziva wasn't sure what McGee was throwing out of proportion because she could actually understand why he would be upset. If she was dating and living with a man she wouldn't like him to say he would rather sleep with a stuffed animal instead of her. But then again she knew for a fact she wouldn't be dating a man who had stuffed animals anyway, it would totally kill her assassin persona. "Would you rather Tim masturbate next to you in bed while you are ready and waiting for him?"

This caught Abby totally off guard, "What?" she asked her eyes wide. "Of course not!"

"That is like what you are doing with Tim. It might not be sexual but you are telling him you would rather cuddle with a stuffed hippopotamus then cuddle with him." Ziva pointed out. "You are lucky you have a boyfriend who likes to cuddle and take advantage of it."

Abby sighed and took in everything Ziva was saying. She knew her friend had a point but the thing was she wasn't able to make a clear case because Abby wasn't telling her the whole story.

"It hurts when he cuddles me," Abby whispered.

It was Ziva's turn to be caught off guard. "Excuse me?"

Abby got off the stool and started pacing the lab. "My whole body has been sore the last few weeks, especially my chest. When he hugs me or cuddles me it hurts too much. I made up the Bert story so he wouldn't keep trying."

Ziva was getting concerned now. "Have you seen a doctor?"

Abby shook her head, her pig tails flapping. "I don't think it's really anything to worry about, at least not doctor worthy. I'm probably just PMSing really bad or something."

"Abby you aren't do for all that for another three weeks." Ziva pointed out. She knew her friend's cycle because they were very close to the same. It had been a joke with the whole team that half the team was one week and the other half was the next. Ziva shared with Abby and Gibbs while Tony, McGee and Palmer, when he wasn't pregnant, was the week after.

"I know," Abby said but then quickly stopped her pacing and with a loud scream that could have woken the dead she ran into her office and locked the door.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gibbs had been heading down to Abby's lab after using the bathroom and talking with the Director when he heard a loud scream. He quickly pulled his gun and ran the rest of the way to the lab. What he found there wasn't what he was expecting.

"Ziva what's going on?" Gibbs asked the other woman who was banging on the glass sliding doors that led to Abby's office area.

"Abby freaked out. She started screaming and ran in here and locked herself in." Ziva explained sounding rather panicked herself.

Gibbs, who figured he would never understand women, walked to the doors where he saw Abby literally banging her head on her desk. "Abbs come on let me in so we can talk." he said in the soothing voice he left for talking with Abby.

Abby mumbled something before she started banging her head again, this time even harder.

"What in the world were you girls talking about?" Gibbs exclaimed to Ziva. The last he had seen of the woman she had been in the squad room where Tony was having a bad case of diarrhea of the mouth and spewing off absurd and ridiculous things.

Ziva tried to remember exactly what they were talking about before Abby freaked out. "Well we were talking about her not wanting to cuddle with Tim because it physically hurt her. Then she mentioned that maybe she was just PMSing."

Gibbs nodded his head, "Which wouldn't be the case because that would have been three weeks ago."

"Exactly!" Ziva said with a nod.

"So what part of that would have freaked Abby out," Gibbs thought out loud and then it hit him. "Oh shit..." he said before banging on Abby's door again. "Abbs come on open up so I can talk to you. I know what's going on."

Abby stopped banging her head and slowly got up from her desk so she could push the button that would open the door. "You do?" she asked in a small yet gruff voice from crying.

Gibbs nodded his head as he gently pulled her in for a hug. "I think you better talk to Tim and then go see Ducky."

"I can't, he's going to freak out on me." Abby cried as she rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder.

It took Ziva a second to figure out what was going on but after putting the pieces together it made sense, Abby thought she was pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Rigged

**Author: **Steph

**Paring(s):** Gibbs/DiNozzo McGee/Abby

**Rating:** Mature

**Category(s):** MPREG.. hurt/comfort...First time...Established Relationship...Alternate Universe

**Warning(s)/Authors Note:** This story mentions both SLASH & HET relationships that might not originally be accepted by both parties, but wouldn't exactly be classified as rape. Also this is an Alternate Universe story meaning even though it follows mostly with cannon the characters change due to the fact that in this universe both men and women can get pregnant and is very natural for this to happen.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the NCIS characters, this is pure fiction and written for my writing enjoyment and your reading enjoyment.

**Summery: **Putting the final touches on what had been a rather simple and straight forward case, two members of 'Team Gibbs' find themselves mixed up in something unintentionally that could have life altering effects.

Rigged ::: Chapter 4

Gibbs helped the shocked Abby off the elevator and up to the squad room where Tony was still sitting at his desk. He was a bit shocked to not see McGee there as well. "Where's Tim?"

Tony looked up and automatically stood up when he saw the scared look on Abby's face. "He went out to get dinner, what's wrong with Abby?"

"She needs to talk to Tim," Gibbs simply said as he gently sat her down at McGee's desk and then went to get her a glass of water.

Abby put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. She kept running the conversation she needed to have with Tim over and over in her head. They had talked about children, but had both come to the conclusion that it probably would never happen. They both loved their jobs too much and it would be rather difficult to fit a child into their fast paced and busy lifestyle. Still she found herself making baby faces and having fun whenever Charles brought Brendan to the office to have lunch with Jimmy. Times like that she felt her motherly instincts kicking in but would go home and snuggle and take care of Jethro and would be content again.

Tony walked over to Abby and crouched down next to her. "Hey Abbs...what's going on?" he asked gently. He always hated to see Abby sad because she was always so bubbly and energetic.

"The world is ending," Abby mumbled as she looked at a picture of her that was sitting on McGee's desk. Just seeing the picture quickly brought her back to tears.

Tony had NO idea what to do with the crying woman. When it came to female emotions he had always felt like he was treading water and almost drowning in a sea of their tears. 'Where's McGeek when you need him' he thought to himself as he reached over and rubbed Abby's back to hopefully bring some sort of comfort.

Gibbs came walking back into the room with a glass of water in his hands. He gave Tony an exasperated look. "What did you do?" he asked his Senior Field Agent.

"I didn't do anything Boss. I simply asked her what was wrong and she started crying again." Tony tried to explain.

"Timmy!" Abby whaled through tears as she continued to look at another picture of the two of them together.

"See that's what happened before." Tony said pointing at the picture on the desk. "Is something going on between the two of them? I mean there is that Bert thing."

Gibbs couldn't take it and slapped Tony upside the head for the second time that day. "You REALLY need to learn to shut it." he stated glaring at the younger man. "Why don't you go make yourself useful and call Tim to find out when he's coming back."

"There's no need, I'm here." McGee said as he came walking out of the elevator with the Thai take out that he knew Abby loved. "What's going on?" he asked automatically going to Abby's side. "What's wrong baby?"

Normally Gibbs would have said something about public displays of affection, but right now it didn't matter. The woman he often thought of as a daughter to him was in pain and possibly in a rather messed up situation. He really hoped that McGee was the man he thought he was and would man up to his responsibilities.

"Tim, why don't you take Abby back down to her lab to eat your dinner? We can go over the findings of your search when you're done." Gibbs said knowing the two of them really needed some time alone to talk things through. If he knew the case could wait he would have just told them to go home.

Tim still wasn't sure what was going on but figured he should follow Gibbs' directions and took Abby by the hand and led her to the elevator.

The two of them didn't say anything until they were both sitting in Abby's office with their take-out food containers in front of them. "So you need to talk to me?" Tim asked figuring he should start the conversation.

Abby nodded her head and sighed, "I think something has happened...something big that is going to change things."

Tim wasn't sure what that meant but simply nodded his own head in hopes that Abby would continue talking.

"I'm close to three weeks late," Abby said as she felt tears coming to her eyes again. She knew Tim would understand what she was saying and quite frankly she was surprised neither of them didn't notice this until now. Both her and Tim worked like clock work. Their cycles never messed up more then a day or two so this was a really big deal.

He wasn't sure what Abby was talking about at first but when it finally came to him, Tim's eyes went wide. "You mean...you're...we're..."

"If you're trying to say that I'm pregnant then yeah," Abby said. "I haven't gotten a test or anything, Gibbs seemed think I should talk to you first before that so I could have the support. I am going to have support right?"

"Of course you will," McGee said with a small smile as he pulled Abby into his arms and onto his lap so he could cuddle her. "I know we have been talking about the possibility of not having children because of our jobs, but this is okay we're going to figure it out. I mean If Jimmy could work almost to his due-date with the way his pregnancy was then I know everything is going to be okay."

Abby was so pleased to hear Tim say these words that she gave him the biggest kiss on the lips. "We should go see Ducky, he can do the test for us."

McGee nodded his head and helped Abby up off his lap. With his hand in hers they headed down to Autopsy to talk to Ducky.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The tension in the squad room was high once McGee & Abby left. Tony and Gibbs hadn't been alone in a room since the incident the pervious day and neither knew how to act around each other.

Tony went back to his desk and tried to make himself look busy. He knew there was something he was actually supposed to be doing, but couldn't remember. All he could hear in his head was the way Gibbs had just yelled at him. It was different then the normal kind of yelling Gibbs did, it actually made it sound like Gibbs was mad at Tony the person rather then Special Agent DiNozzo.

"I thought you were going to go find Ziva." Gibbs spat when he realized Tony wasn't getting back up.

Tony looked up from his computer screen and looked blankly at Gibbs. "What?"

Gibbs walked over to Tony's desk and glared at him. "Conference room...now." he spat before heading towards the elevator, not looking back to make sure Tony was actually following him.

There was nothing Tony could do but follow Gibbs to the elevator. Once the doors closed he watched Gibbs push the emergency shut off button and simply waited for his doom.

Gibbs could feel his blood boiling and wanted nothing more then to scream and yell at his senior field agent. He also knew that only part of the anger was the fact that Tony had been lost in thought most of the day and his job was suffering. The other part had to do with what happened the day before.

"You need to get your head out of your ass and stop moping around and do your job, DiNozzo." Gibbs said moving so he was nose to nose with the younger man. "I don't want to hear any excuses, I want to see results."

Tony couldn't help but swallow hard as he nodded his head. Having Gibbs this close to him made him shift uneasily where he stood. "Yes Boss," he said in a voice that he wished came out more sure then it actually sounded.

Gibbs nodded his head and turned to face the elevator door, but didn't push the button to have them start moving again. It was silent for over a minute before he spoke again, his voice showing no emotion what so ever. "What happened yesterday...happened. You are going to have to move on and forget about it. If it starts affecting how you work, then I may have to figure something else out."

Gritting his teeth Tony tried hard not to lash back out at the other man for acting like Tony was the one that had the problem. What he remembered in that warehouse there had been two people. Sure, Tony was in the aggressive role, but Gibbs was there too. It happened to both of them and he shouldn't be the only one that suffers.

When Tony didn't say anything, Gibbs turned to look at him again. "Do I make myself clear, DiNozzo?"

The way Gibbs said his last name made Tony stand at attention. "Crystal clear Boss." he said before reaching over and flicking the switch so they could start moving again. He knew he was probably taking too much initiative by doing so, but he needed to get out of the elevator and now.

Gibbs didn't say anything and allowed the doors to open and walked into the squad room and back to his desk without saying another word.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was almost ten that night before Tony got into his car to head home. Most of it had been because they were following up on some leads with the case, but also because they stopped to have ice cream with Abby and McGee after they announced that Abby was indeed pregnant. Even in his melancholy and rather pissed off mood, Tony couldn't help but be in a good mood and happy for his friends and their news. A baby was going to be a big responsibility for them, but he also knew both of them well enough to know they would be great parents. Now, he only hoped Tim would be able to buck up and give Abby the ring he was carrying around in his pocket.

Sighing; Tony sat in his car for a second before he reached for his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. When there was an an answer on the other end he almost felt himself break down. "Hi...it's me...can I come over?"

Jeanne Benoit was only slightly shocked to hear Tony's voice on the other end of the phone. It was all an odd coincidence that the two of them had ran into each other again. She had been away from D.C. since after her father's death and the murder trial but came back about two months ago because of a job offer she couldn't pass up just because of a closet full of skeletons. It was at the hospital that she ran into Tony since he was there investigating a case. It had been awkward at first but they had been able to get coffee and talk and quickly became good friends. They still had chemistry but now it was only of a friendly nature. Now she knew the real Tony, he wasn't Tony DiNardo film professor but Special Agent Tony DiNozzo and she loved the way they could be such good friends even more so then they had been when dating. It was that friendship that made her rather worried when she heard the man's tone over the phone.

"Tony is everything okay?" She asked automatically getting up off the couch from where she was watching TV to make sure she had a pot of coffee going. She had a feeling they would be up a while longer talking that night.

Tony was going to lie but knew Jeanne would be able to see right through it even though they were talking over the phone. "No...I...I just really need a friend right now."

"The door's unlocked, come on up." Jeanne said before hanging up the phone.

Thankful for their friendship, Tony started his car and headed the twenty minute drive to Jeanne's townhouse. It was in a rather nice neighborhood but not extremely fancy. Tony was happy that she was able to buy the house rather then rent since it seemed she had bad luck with having apartments turn into condos and being forced out. After parking the car he took the steps two at a time and opened the door. He couldn't help but smile a little when he smelled the coffee the second he walked inside.

"You're the greatest," He said as he walked into the kitchen where he knew she would be and grabbed himself a mug.

Jeanne leaned back against the counter watching Tony as he poured creamer into his cup and then put the coffee in. She was about to tell him where the sugar was when he found it himself. It was times like that she wished she was a more spontaneous person because if he knew where she kept the sugar then she must be organizing the cabinets the same way she had done before. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I fucked up," Tony simply stated as he stared into his coffee mug.

"You're going to have to give me more to go on then that, because Tony...that isn't exactly a new thing for you." Jeanne said with a slight laugh, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Tony rolled his eyes playfully as he walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. "No I mean I really fucked up this time Jeanne."

Jeanne really was worried now as she took a seat next to Tony on the couch, turning so she was looking right at him. "Okay tell me about it."

Tony sighed and started talking. "Gibbs and I had to go down to the docks to get a signature for a case we were finishing yesterday and everything was going as planned. I mean the case was already closed everything was good but then these thugs came out of the middle of nowhere and knocked us both on the head. We both woke up in a warehouse on the opposite side of town."

"Did these people have something to do with the case?" Jeanne asked her eyes wide and automatically found herself looking Tony over to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"No it was something totally different. These guys were pretty much amateur drug dealers and they thought Gibbs and I were there to mess up their deal." Tony explained and then continued with the story when Jeanne nodded. "So when we woke up we were both handcuffed to the wall, which wouldn't have been a huge deal if it wasn't for the fact that the handcuffs were rigged with explosives."

Now Jeanne's eyes were even wider. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed.

Tony nodded, "Yeah so we were pretty stuck and just sat there trying to come up with ways to get out of there. We were hoping that Ziva and McGee were back at the office trying to figure out where we were since we had missed our check-in. It was at that point the dealers came back and it became rather obvious they didn't know much about holding people like that."

"Seems like they knew enough if they had you handcuffed to explosives." Jeanne pointed out making a face.

"Their boss was this big shot dealer, it was his stuff they used. They had been taught well but didn't have the experience." Tony said as he shifted on the couch, not sure how to tell the next part. He wanted to tell the truth but in doing so he felt he was going to offend the woman as well.

"They felt they had the upper-hand since we were still attached to the explosives. We didn't want to risk anything even if they were rather idiotic and we soon found out perverted as well." Tony added.

Jeanne wasn't sure she wanted to know but sat still waiting to hear the rest of the story.

Tony continued on, "They ended up forcing Gibbs and I to have sex...me on top of him."

"Oh my god!" Jeanne exclaimed even louder then she had before. "You mean you actually had to sex...because of a case...could you even do it right?"

Tony bit his lower lip and nodded his head, "That really wasn't the big problem...'cause like...I have feelings for Gibbs."

"Oh..." Jeanne said as she took all the information in. "Does he have feelings for you too?"

Tony shorted and shook his head, "Not even close...it's very obvious he did all of it because it was to keep us safe, mostly me since I am a member of his team and he doesn't let a member of his team get hurt if he can prevent it."

Jeanne understood that even though she didn't think it was right. She knew when her and Tony had been sleeping together Tony was on a case as well. It was hard for her to grasp the fact that Tony had done many things because he simply had to. But while grasping that fact she had also been reminded that Tony hadn't been forced to have sex with her. He had told her that the physical aspect of their relationship had been because he wanted to. The director of NCIS hadn't told him he must sleep with her so that had been up to him. She also knew that there was more then just physical feelings between the two of them at first, which was probably how they were such good friends now. "So how exactly did you fuck up as you say? I mean it sounds like neither of you were given a chance and that Gibbs knew what he was doing."

"I know that, but I still feel completely guilty. He must know I have feelings for him now. I can't imagine it wasn't on my face when I...well...when we." Tony put his mug down on the coffee table and rubbed at his face. "I want more of it Jeanne, I couldn't sleep last night because I kept having dreams. In some of them it was the two of us making love where he wanted it just as much as me. Then other were nightmares that always ended in him hating me forever because I forced him to have sex."

"But YOU didn't force him, it was the crazy ass drug dealers." Jeanne said and then thought of something. "What ever happened to them? How did you get out?"

"They ran when their boss got back. It seems they deactivated the explosives attached to the handcuffs then ran before Ziva and McGee arrived." Tony laughed even though it really wasn't funny. "It was a completely idiotic thing to happen. It had nothing to do with anything and yet it's killing me inside. I feel like my emotions have been on a huge roller-coaster today. First I wake up hungover to high Heaven then we get a really weird case at work which has us all working our asses off. Oh and Abby's been moody as hell and come to find out she's pregnant."

Jeanne couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. "Wow the idea of Abby and McGee having a baby is almost frightening."

"The idea the two of them have had sex is enough to give me goosebumps." Tony teased a small smile on his own face. "Why can't things be easy? Why can't Gibbs let me mope and just handle this the way I know how?"

"Is he not letting you?" Jeanne questioned curiously.

Tony shook his head in the negative, "He's being a jack-ass and even more of a bastard then normal. He pretty much threatened to fire me if I wasn't able to keep my mind on my job."

"Does anybody else at work know?"

"No and they aren't going to. Gibbs and I left that whole part out of our report. There isn't any point in them knowing since it really isn't a case. None of us were hurt." Tony said even though he sure felt hurt. It may not be noticeable from the outside but on the inside he felt sick.

Jeanne sighed, "I'm glad you've told me then Tony, because you really need somebody to talk to."

Tony smiled again, "I'm glad you're back Jeanne." he said giving her a tight hug.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gibbs sat on the cold wet grass with his flashlight in hand, his face full of deep emotions that he was finally letting show. "Jen...I don't know what to do." he whispered to the gravestone in front of him.

"Tony and I were forced to do something that I probably would never had told you about if you were still alive. It kind of reminded me of Paris, but in a more evasive sort of way. It's been forever since I've let a man inside of me both physically and mentally and I feel like I'm drowning. I know he's hurting too because I've seen it on his face all day. Of course I lived up to the extra 'B' in my name and yelled at him, basically told him if he doesn't get his shit together then I was going to hand him the ol' pink sheet. I don't think I would ever actually do it, but I wouldn't put it past Tony to just walk away and leave if I continue the way I did today. Hell he's been at NCIS almost six years longer then he's been anywhere else. "

Gibbs quickly blinked back tears he felt coming to the surface. He wasn't going to let himself cry not over something like this.

"Jen...I hope you've made it good with the Big Man because I could use some of his...whatever...right now. I know I need to apologize for my behavior today but I don't know how without making things even worse. I don't want to give him false hope, make him think we've got a chance as a couple or something. It's not that I don't like him or anything I just don't have that kind of connection. He's a good friend and an awesome colleague but thats all it is. Now the question is how do I let him know that without hurting him even more."

With that said he stood up, brushed off the seat of his pants and looked back down at the words that read...

Jennifer Lauren Shepherd

October 28, 1963 – May 20, 2008

'Strength, Courage & Love'

"Semper Fi...Jenny." Gibbs whispered before turning to head for his car.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Author's Note:

Hey everybody! I just wanted to say thanks again for all the feedback I've been getting. It's great to know my story is appreciated and gives me inspiration!

Oh and I also wanted to mention I took the liberty to give Jenny Shepherd a middle name and birthdate. The birthdate is actually Lauren Holly's real birthday and year. I'm not sure what age Jenny was supposed to be but I feel this fits, at least it does for the purpose of the story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Rigged

**Author: **Steph

**Paring(s):** Gibbs/DiNozzo McGee/Abby

**Rating:** Mature

**Category(s):** MPREG.. hurt/comfort...First time...Established Relationship...Alternate Universe

**Warning(s)/Authors Note:** This story mentions both SLASH & HET relationships that might not originally be accepted by both parties, but wouldn't exactly be classified as rape. Also this is an Alternate Universe story meaning even though it follows mostly with cannon the characters change due to the fact that in this universe both men and women can get pregnant and is very natural for this to happen.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the NCIS characters, this is pure fiction and written for my writing enjoyment and your reading enjoyment.

**Summery: **Putting the final touches on what had been a rather simple and straight forward case, two members of 'Team Gibbs' find themselves mixed up in something unintentionally that could have life altering effects.

Rigged ::: Chapter 5

"Her husband had Syphilis." Abby said to Gibbs with a huge smile on her face. It was the next afternoon and everybody had been working nonstop to try and solve the case of the dead Petty Officer's wife.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "Okay..."

Abby sighed in exasperation. "Gibbs...that's why she was looking up STD's online the day she died."

"It was also how her husband died as well." Ducky said as he walked into the lab with a file folder in his hands. "Looking at the autopsy for Petty Officer Pratt that was done it shows that his true cause of death was an untreated Syphilis. By the damage that was done to the nervous system and the heart I would say he probably contracted the disease about ten years ago."

"How was he able to get into the Navy?" Gibbs asked curiously. "I remember the amount of testing we had to do when I was in the Core. I doubt the Navy is much different."

Ducky sighed, "Jethro these kinds of tests are often easy to work around, especially if he had friends in the testing area."

"Okay so he had this STD, what does that mean for our case?" Gibbs asked going back into his no-nonsense attitude.

"Well I can tell you that Mrs. Pratt was not infected, which is rather spectacular with the level of the disease in her husband's system." Ducky said as he looked at the file he was holding.

"Sometimes condoms do actually work," Abby said with a slight glare on her face.

It was obvious to Gibbs that Abby had personal experience with condoms NOT working and made a face himself. He didn't exactly like thinking about his teammates having sex and for some reason the idea of Abby having sex with McGee gave him the heeby Jeebies even more then anybody else. "That's fine...they used condoms, but something tells me this is still connected to our case. Why would Amanda Pratt be looking up information on the infection the day she died other wise?"

"I suggest talking with that friend of hers she was going out with that morning. Maybe she's got more information." Ducky suggested with a smile before turning to head back to autopsy.

Gibbs gave Abby a kiss on the cheek before heading back upstairs to the squad room. "I need somebody to bring in Maggy Holland for questioning."

Ziva automatically stood up. "I'll do it...but why? We already questioned her yesterday."

"There has been a new discovery. It appears that Petty Officer Pratt had Syphilis and that was actually his cause of death." Gibbs explained.

Tony made a face, "Geeze that had to have sucked."

"I'll go get her," Ziva said as she headed to the elevator.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Two hours later Gibbs was sitting across from Maggy Holland in the interrogation room questioning her about how much information Amanda Pratt had on her husband's illness.

"It's come to our attention that Petty Officer Pratt didn't die in Iraq because of a war related injury but because of untreated syphilis." Gibbs said not one to sugar coat things.

Maggy made a face when Gibbs said this, but it was rather obvious in her facial expression that she knew about the reason behind the Petty Officer's death. "It wasn't exactly a secret, at least not outside of military circles."

"Meaning?" Gibbs asked hoping to get her to open up a bit more.

"Meaning Amanda knew her husband had the STD since they got married. He told her he didn't want to treat it because he would be unable to stay in the military. He actually contracted the disease overseas in Desert Storm years ago because of fooling around with local women. It was never found out and he didn't want anybody to know because it would give him a less then dishonorable discharge." Maggy explained like it really didn't mean anything.

Gibbs closed his eyes as if trying to get rid of a headache. It always irked him the way some people looked at he military in such a negative manner. "Do you have any idea who would want Mrs. Pratt murdered?"

Maggy looked frustrated, "I already told you people yesterday that I have no idea. Everybody loved Amanda and would have no reason to want her dead."

"I think she's telling the truth," Tony said to McGee from where they were watching on the other side of the two way mirror. "She honestly believes her friend had nobody who would want her dead.

McGee nodded having to agree with Tony.

"Do you know if Amanda was dating anybody?" Gibbs asked after glancing down at the file, realizing they didn't know this piece of information.

Maggy shook her head, "Not currently. She went out on a few dates a few weeks ago with a guy named Franklin Cummins but she told me they just didn't hit it off and ended it."

Gibbs made note of the man's name and nodded. "Okay, thank you." He then got up and headed out of the room. He met with Tony and McGee in the hallway. "Find this Franklin Cummins and bring him in."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gibbs walked down to autopsy to find Ducky standing over Amanda Pratt's body talking to her. "Find anything else, Duck?"

Ducky stood up to his full hight and turned to Gibbs, "It appears this young woman had been pregnant two weeks ago."

"You're just now figuring this out?" Gibbs asked shocked and then got a confused look on his face. "You say 'Had been'."

"That's right, Amanda Pratt had a miscarriage two weeks ago and I can't be for sure, but I have a good idea that her husband would not have been the father." Ducky said. "I've been trying to talk with her the last few minutes to see if she could give me any more information, maybe tell us who the father was."

"I'm going to guess it was a man by the named of Franklin Cummins. Maggy Holland told us she was dating this man a few weeks ago." Gibbs said as he glanced down at the body of the young woman. "Do you have a way to find out why she miscarried?"

"Her hormone levels were fine, just a bit elevated because of the fact she had been recently pregnant so we can completely rule out any STD's if that's what you're asking, even though you already knew that because I told you." Ducky said with a pointed look.

Gibbs nodded his head, "I know that Duck but I'm still investigating this woman's murder and need all the information I can get." With that he headed towards the door but stopped when Ducky called his name.

"Jethro is there anything you need to talk about?" Ducky asked having noticed his friend had been acting strangely the past few days.

Gibbs shook his head in the negative, "Everything is fine Duck...except for the fact there is a dead woman on your table and I don't know who did it."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile Tony and McGee were outside of Franklin Cummins apartment. When they went to knock on the door it actually opened a little. Tony gave McGee a raised eyebrow look before he slowly opened the door. With McGee on his six they both walked into the eerily quiet apartment. "You check the bedroom and bathroom, I'll get the main areas." Tony said to McGee before going to do just that.

McGee headed down the hallway towards the bedrooms with his gun drawn and actively alert just in case something happened. As he opened the bedroom door he sighed. "Tony I found him!" he called to his friend and teammate.

Tony headed down the hall and stood in the doorway with McGee. "Well I guess we're not talking to him." he said as he took in the dead body of the middle aged man.

"There's a note next to him," McGee said as he put on gloves and picked up the note. "It's definitely a suicide note..."

_When this note is found, I know I'm already dead. I've done something that is unfathomable and I know there is nothing I can do about it now. It's either spend my life in jail or die now. As you can probably tell I picked to die now. I hope I will see mine and Amanda's baby where I'm going, but I doubt it. I bet unborn babies go to Heaven not Hell where I am sure to go. I wanted nothing more then to be a father, but she took that away from me. She killed our baby and because of that she had to die._

_Goodbye,_

_Franklin_

Tony made a face as McGee read the note. "Sick bastard...killing a woman because of that."

"What does he mean by her killing the baby though? Ducky didn't mention any signs of an abortion or anything like that." McGee pointed out as he bagged the note and then picked up his cell phone to call Gibbs to come down with Ducky to get the body.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So what you're saying is she forced herself to miscarry." Ziva said as the whole team was sitting in the squad room discussing the case they had just closed.

"It looks that way," Gibbs said with a nod. "Ducky looked closely at Amanda Pratts medical documents the hospital preformed after the miscarriage and they failed to notice that there were high levels of over the counter pain medications. Not enough to be considered an overdose or harmful to her, but definitely harmful enough to cause her to lose the baby."

"Why in the world did she not just get an abortion like a normal person." Tony said shaking his head. When he got some nasty looks he added. "Not that I think getting an abortion is a good thing, I just meant isn't it easier then what she went through?"

"It was obviously harder for people to detect so it worked well for her." McGee said as he subconsciously rubbed at Abby's stomach from where she was sitting on his lap.

Abby laughed, "Yeah worked until the boyfriend found out, got all pissed and then decided to kill her."

"Then kill himself," Gibbs added as he took a drink of his coffee and tossed it in the trash when he found it was finished. "Well team it seems we're done for the day why don't we actually get home at a normal time?"

"Sounds good to me, I'm beat." Abby said with a yawn which was actually something different for her. She had stopped drinking any type of caffeine when she found out she was pregnant so this was a big lifestyle change for her.

McGee smiled as he took Abby's hand. "Lets go get your stuff and head home, babe." he said leading her to the elevator.

"Sometimes those two make me sick," Tony said making a face as he sat at his desk not making any move to leave yet.

"Oh I think it is sweet," Ziva said smiling. "Abby is a very lucky woman to have a man like Tim. He really cares for her, it is obvious."

Tony knew Ziva was right, but it often hurt to know that his friend was so happy when he himself wasn't. The person he wanted to be with would never want to be with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE:** So I know it's taken me FOREVER to get this chapter out but Real life has been totally getting in the way recently! I was also having issues getting this chapter out. Nothing I did just seemed right to me, but I finally just gave in. I'm not completely content with this chapter, but I think it works well enough. Some of the characters seem a bit OOC but I I think it works. I hope you enjoy!!!

Steph

**Title:** Rigged

**Author: **Steph

**Paring(s):** Gibbs/DiNozzo McGee/Abby

**Rating:** Mature

**Category(s):** MPREG.. hurt/comfort...First time...Established Relationship...Alternate Universe

**Warning(s)/Authors Note:** This story mentions both SLASH & HET relationships that might not originally be accepted by both parties, but wouldn't exactly be classified as rape. Also this is an Alternate Universe story meaning even though it follows mostly with cannon the characters change due to the fact that in this universe both men and women can get pregnant and is very natural for this to happen.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the NCIS characters, this is pure fiction and written for my writing enjoyment and your reading enjoyment.

**Summery: **Putting the final touches on what had been a rather simple and straight forward case, two members of 'Team Gibbs' find themselves mixed up in something unintentionally that could have life altering effects.

Rigged ::: Chapter 6

Abby came bounding into the squad room the next day a huge smile on her face. "Ziva!!!" she exclaimed as she rushed over to her friend's desk.

Ziva looked up from her computer screen and her eyes automatically fell to Abby's hand where a shiny new ring was located. "Oh my gosh, he finally asked you?"

"Yeah...last night it was so romantic and amazing!" Abby gushed as she went about to tell Ziva exactly how Timothy McGee asked her to marry him. "We're going to try and do a quick wedding since neither of us want to do the big thing really. But I do want one person with me, will you do it?"

"Of course I will," Ziva said with a huge smile.

It was then Tony and Gibbs came walking into the room and both looked at each other weirdly when they saw the grinning girls. "What did we miss?" Tony asked smirking.

Abby thrust her left hand at Tony smiling.

"Oh finally the Probie did it," Tony said acting like it wasn't a big deal. "I told him to do it a long time ago."

"No you didn't you only mentioned it a few days ago." McGee said rolling his eyes as he walked to Abby and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Tony can vouch for me though and say I did want to ask you even before the baby came up."

Tony seemed to think about that for a second but then nodded his head. He loved the fact that both Abby and Tim were madly in love with each other. "It's true, we talked about it that night we went out for drinks, he had the ring and everything and by the amount of lint on the box I would say it had been in his pocket for a while."

"Not that it would matter, I wouldn't care if he did just come up with the idea when he found out I was pregnant. At least that would mean he was being a man about it. Not that he isn't being one now." Abby added before she pulled out of Tim's arms. "Oh and speaking of special stuff...are you all going to Jimmy's birthday party tonight?"

"I was planning on it," Ziva said with a nod. "It's at the club that Charlie plays at every once and a while, right?"

Abby nodded her head, "Yeah at nine O'clock, because the band comes on at nine-thirty."

"Are you coming, Boss?" McGee asked noticing that Gibbs was being rather quiet while the conversation was going on.

Gibbs shrugged, "I'll have to see, depends on if we have a case come up or not."

Abby made a face and shook her head, "There will be no case because I know these things. Plus you've gotta come no matter what. You never come out to group things and this one is special!"

"We'll see Abbs," Gibbs said in a voice that said to give it a rest.

Tony secretly hoped that Gibbs would be able to come that night. He knew they weren't on the best of terms at the moment, but he really wanted a chance to talk to the other man when they weren't in 'work mode'.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

To Gibbs' dismay not a single case came up that whole day, which meant his whole weekend was free. Part of him was excited because that meant he got lots of time to work on his boat. The other part was anxious because now it meant he could go to Jimmy's birthday party that night.

The whole team had left work a bit early in order to go home and get ready for the party. Gibbs didn't have a problem with this since they had been rather bored most of the day anyway. Gibbs found himself actually eating dinner in his own kitchen and then going up to take a shower. The major problem came when he stood in front of his closet and had NO idea what he was supposed to wear. The first he wanted to call for clothing advice was Tony but he quickly pushed that thought aside. Their relationship was too strained at the moment to even think about asking the younger man for something like that.

Sighing he went to his nightstand and grabbed his phone to call the only other person he knew would have information for him.

"Hello?" McGee's voice sounded on the other end.

It still confused Gibbs when he called Abby's phone and a very male voice answered. "McGee it's Gibbs, is Abby available?"

"Sure thing Boss," McGee said before putting his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone and calling for Abby. A second later she came on the phone.

"You better not be calling to cancel!" Abby exclaimed in her best threatening tone. "Because if you are I can't promise you that life won't be a lot harder for you in the days to come."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he walked back to his closet. "I'm not canceling, I was calling to figure out what in the world I should wear to this shin-dig."

Abby smiled big when Gibbs asked this question. "Go casual...Tim's wearing jeans and a t-shirt so you could do the same. It's an all night coffee shop with a rock band playing, so really you can wear anything you want."

Gibbs looked at what he had to choose from. If he was really going to go casual he would wear his somewhat baggy Khaki cargo pants and an old t-shirt from the Corps. The only times he really felt like letting his hair down sota speak was when he was working on his boat, and that was what he would wear at those times. "Okay Abbs...I think I've got an idea now." with that he hung up his phone and went about picking out his outfit.

A few miles away Tony was having the same problem. Unlike Gibbs he had a million different things to choose from but he was still not sure what to wear. He knew the atmosphere of the coffee shop was between calm and rock depending on the group that was playing. Charlie's band was between a punk and rock style so with that in mind Tony grabbed a pair of jeans, his Doc Martian boots and one of his more form fitting t-shirts.

Once he was dressed he looked at himself in the mirror and had to admit he looked pretty good. What he didn't want to admit was that he was dressing for somebody other then himself. If Gibbs actually showed up, he wanted to look good. Sure, he always dressed nice for work and Gibbs saw him then, but this was different. This wasn't in a work environment so Tony was able to act himself. The question that kept coming to mind though was, 'who am I really?'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Charlie's band was already on stage playing when Gibbs walked into the building. The little hole in the wall coffee shop was packed with people sitting around drinking their coffee or dancing on the small dance floor in the middle of the room. Gibbs had to admit it reminded him of some bars he used to frequent when he was younger and that was at least slightly comforting.

"Gibbs over here!" Abby called from the large booth where the whole gang was already sitting.

With a slight smile Gibbs walked over to the group and took a seat on the end on the other side of Abby. "Happy Birthday Palmer." he said to the younger man who was watching his husband singing lead with his band on stage.

Jimmy turned to Gibbs and smiled, "Thanks Gibbs...I'm glad you could come."

Tony sat in shock, not because Gibbs was actually there, but because of what he was wearing. He never saw Gibbs wearing his Khaki cargo pants and t-shirts outside of his own house. He had to admit he liked it...maybe a little too much. "Hey Boss...we've already got coffee and stuff, the waitress should be around again, or you can go up to the counter and order something."

"I'll just go up there," Gibbs said before he headed up to the counter and ordered a simple black coffee. The young woman behind the counter looked at him strangely, since they were known for their fancy coffee drinks, but he didn't let it faze him. Once he had his drink he headed back to where the rest of the team was sitting and sat in the same spot. He watched as Abby talked happily with Ziva and Jimmy about weddings and babies. McGee seemed happy to just sit there with is arm around Abby's shoulders and listen to the conversation. Gibbs knew the other man would make a great father and husband because he simply adored and loved Abby.

Tony got up and moved around so he was sitting next to Gibbs. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say to the older man, but he just needed to clean the air of the tension between them and this seemed like the best place and atmosphere to do it. "Hey." he simply said.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the younger man, "Hey." he repeated wondering what was going on. He and Tony hadn't talked in a non-work related matter since before 'IT' happened.

"I was getting sick of baby and marriage talk." Tony explained nodding towards the other three members of their team. "Ducky was here, but had to head out and deal with his mother. I guess she really knows how to rattle the help." he chuckled.

"She sure knew how to rattle you." Gibbs said with a smirk. "I think that was the only time you actually whined about having to do something related to a case."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Those dogs were insane and the woman was even worse. I would do what she asked me to do and then she would forget who I was and hit me. I think I got more beat up with that women then I do going on normal calls."

As Tony talked he couldn't help but feel a weight lifted off his shoulder. He missed being able to joke around and be playful with Gibbs. At the moment he almost forgot what had happened a few days earlier and everything was back to normal.

Just then Abby hopped up, "I'm going to go dance!" she said and reached out for McGee's hand. "Come on Timmy."

Tim made a face for a second before giving in and letting her lead him to the dance floor, where he actually seemed to be enjoying himself.

Ziva sat there for a second before she too got up. "Wana dance....either of you?" she asked looking from Tony to Gibbs then Jimmy.

"I'll definitely pass," Gibbs said honestly having no idea how somebody could dance to the music that was playing. Actually what he really wanted to know was how Jimmy Palmer had ended up married to a punk-rocker. They seemed to be total opposites but also seemed to adore each other and worship the ground each other walked on.

"I will," Tony said as he hopped up and took Ziva's hand.

Gibbs watched Tony and Ziva dance to the song and was shocked to feel jealousy shoot through his whole body. He couldn't believe it but he wanted to be the one out there with Tony, dancing to the insane sounding music.

"You okay?" Jimmy asked as he eyed Gibbs worriedly. After working with Ducky for so long he had begun to learn how to read people really well. Right now he could read that something was going on between Tony and Gibbs, but he wasn't sure what.

Shaken out of his thoughts by Jimmy's question he turned to the younger man. "Hmm?"

Jimmy laughed, "I asked if you were okay. You were kind of spacing out there."

"I'm fine," Gibbs said maybe too quickly.

"Okay..." Gibbs Jimmy said even though he didn't really believe him. "We should really go out and dance too, we're acting like party poopers...and this is MY party."

Gibbs shook his head, "Go ahead, but I'm going to stay right here and drink my coffee."

Jimmy shrugged, "Suit yourself," he said before heading off to dance as well.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Tony came back to the table for a drink of his coffee. "You really should come out and dance with us." he said to Gibbs who was still the only person sitting at the table. "I will go slow for you."

The way Tony said those words, had Gibbs almost choking on the sip of coffee he had just taken. "You're not going to give up until I agree are you."

"Nope," Tony smirked before bounding back out onto the dance floor. He didn't know why but he felt great that night. It was almost as if he was drunk and his inhibitions were completely shot. But he wasn't drunk, heck he had only been drinking coffee since this was indeed a coffee bar.

Gibbs almost decided to back out and simply leave the party all together but then realized he wasn't a coward and he could go out and dance. He had done this kind of thing as a kid, this wasn't any different. Taking a deep breath he headed out to where the rest of the team was dancing or simply standing around talking and moving slightly to the music.

"Yay you've finally come out here!" Abby shrieked as she hugged Gibbs around the neck and then started dancing next to him. "Come on Boss Man...I know you've got some rhythm in those bones."

Tony danced over to Abby and Gibbs a smirk on his face. "See I knew you could do it!" yelled over the music.

He wasn't really sure if he was doing it, but Gibbs was out on the dance floor and he didn't feel like a complete freak. "You're going to pay for this DiNozzo." he yelled back but there was no malice in his voice as he said those words.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was almost two in the morning when the group started to split up. Charlie was done singing and took Jimmy home since their babysitter needed to be home before three. Abby was beginning to not feel well so McGee had decided to take her home as well. So that left Ziva, Tony and Gibbs sitting at the table still drinking coffee. Everybody has loosened up quite a bit over the past few hours and were really enjoying themselves.

"So who thinks we'll be called into work tomorrow and we'll all be walking around like the living dead?" Tony asked as he put his empty coffee cup on the table in front of him.

"If you continue to say things like that we will definitely have a case come up tomorrow." Ziva pointed out looking at Tony with a playful glare.

Gibbs laughed, "She's got a point there Tony, if you mention it it'll probably happen."

Zive chose that moment to stand up and stretch, "I think I am going to head out too."

Tony almost found himself telling Ziva not to leave. It was brought to his attention that if she did leave then he and Gibbs would be there alone. But instead of saying that he simply nodded his head and wished her a good night.

Once Ziva was gone Gibbs sat there sipping his coffee not sure what to say to the other man. The atmosphere of the club was calmer now, quiet music playing giving it an almost romantic feel.

"Maybe we should um...talk?" Tony asked quickly and rather out of the blue. He didn't know what gave him the nerve to suggest such a thing but now that he did he couldn't really take it back.

Gibbs looked at Tony like he had two heads but did nod his head. "yeah...talk..."

Tony sighed and was quiet for a second before he started talking again. "We've gotta work together...daily and survive times like these. Something screwy happened but yet we're trying to act like it didn't happen. I'm cool without telling anybody else, but Gibbs...we're going to go completely insane if WE don't talk about it."

"I'm used to keeping secrets and ignoring things DiNozzo," Gibbs pointed out. "How long did you know me before you knew about Shannon and Kelly?"

"This has to do with both of us, God Damn-it!" Tony exclaimed not able to stop from getting pissed off. "You act like nothing ever happened but I'm fucking falling apart inside!"

Gibbs looked around the room noticing a few people looking in their direction. "Let's leave." he simply said as he got up and headed to the door. He went directly to his truck and waited for Tony to kick it in gear and realize what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

WELL EVERYBODY I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS STORY BUT WITH THE NEW NCIS SEASON OUT MY MUSE HAS COME OUT FULL FORCE AND I WANTED TO SHARE MY IDEAS WITH YOU ALL AGAIN! I KNOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE BEEN READING THE STORY AND COMMENTING WHILE I'VE BEEN AWAY AND I'M SO GRATEFUL FOR THAT! I LOVED GETTING ALL THE FEEDBACK EVEN WHEN I WASN'T ACTIVELY WRITING THE STORY.

I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, BUT I WANTED TO POST SOMETHING TO SHOW EVERYBODY THAT I'M BACK AND I HOPE TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER (AND **MAY** HAVE IT POSTED TONIGHT OR EARLY TOMORROW AS WELL!)

WELL I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!

*HUGS*

STEPH

Rigged ::: Chapter 7

Tony stood in complete shock when Gibbs got up and walked out. At first he was pissed because he figured the other man had left him when there was obviously even more tension between them then there had been before. It was then he realised Gibbs' words 'Let's leave' which meant they were leaving together! Quickly grabbing his jacket he ran out of the club and towards his car.

Gibbs saw Tony going towards his car and rolled down his window. "DiNozzo, get over here!" he barked at the younger man who quickly turned on his heals and joined his superior in the truck.

"Where are we going?" Tony questioned wondering if Gibbs planned on going back to his house, or maybe he wanted to go to Tony's apartment? Just the idea of going to either place at this time of night made Tony shift in his seat a little.

"I figured we could park the car some place and go for a walk," Gibbs simply said as he backed out of the parking spot and headed out onto the street. He had been thinking almost the same thing Tony had about going back to either of their homes. It seemed too intimate to discuss what they needed to talk about.

About five minutes later, Gibbs parked the car in the parking lot of a well lit park and shut off the engine. "We can either walk or just talk in here." he said showing he didn't really care either way. It was a cooler night, but nothing too bad since they both had coats.

"Let's walk," Tony said before opening the door and getting out of the truck. He had only been in Gibbs truck a few times and it felt a little weird to be doing so. When they were in the government issued sadans it felt like work, now it really felt like this was personal.

Gibbs got out of the car and started walking next to Tony. They were silent for a few minutes before Gibbs decided to be the bigger man and speak up. "You were forced to fuck me...during a case." he said rather point blank.

Tony was a bit surprised by Gibbs' word usage but tried not to show it. "I was." he said quickly and then took a second to really figure out what he was going to say. "I didn't want to...I mean not like that...I mean..." he sighed realizing he had just opened a whole new can of worms.

"I know you have feelings for me Tony." Gibbs said trying to let the other man off the hook. "I know you wanted that, but I also know you didn't want it to happen that way. I know you didn't want to hurt me."

"I didn't," Tony said looking down at his feet as they walked. "It really sucked, Boss...It's been taring me up inside."

Gibbs sighed and stopped walking so he could really look at his second in command, a man he thought very highly of. "I'm a hard ass...you know that. You also know the way I've been acting is how I deal with shitty situations. The whole thing was not easy for me either and I would love to go back to that dockside and have things happen differently but you know we can't."

Tony looked up at Gibbs, biting his lower lip. "So what do we do?"

"Well it seems like acting as if nothing happened isn't working." Gibbs said with a slight smile. "But Tony...you have to know that...as of right now I don't feel the same." he tried to say it gently but he knew it would hurt the other man no matter what. But he figured telling the truth was the best way to go. He thought highly of Tony as a man, as an agent and as a friend, but at this point in time he didn't have sexual or romantic feelings for him. Heck, he didn't really have those feelings for anybody at the moment. Since things had broken off with Hollis Mann over a year ago he simply was enjoying the single life. He found it made things less complicated and a lot easier to just get his job done without having to to worry the whole time that said person was going to get fed up and want nothing to do with him. Then again maybe that was just paranoia from his pervious marriages.

Tony had figured as much, he never expected Gibbs to have the same kind of feelings he had for the older man. Life wasn't that good to him and nothing ever happened the way he wanted. "So we um...just make a truce or something? I mean we have both agreed to not tell anybody about it, but like if WE need to talk about it to each other, is that okay?"

Gibbs wasn't sure why Tony would want to talk about it but he figured that seemed fair enough. "Sure, Tony...if we ever need to talk about it, then we'll talk to each other. Also, now that we've talked about it this much, hopefully work won't be so bad."

'Yeah but after work will still be bad, I can't get the images out of my head.' Tony thought to himself with a sigh. It was then he thought of something, he had broken their deal...he had told somebody.

"So what do you think of Abby being pregnant?" Gibbs asked once he realized Tony wasn't going to say anything else. He figured they might as well keep talking for a bit. He personally didn't want to go back home just yet.

Tony couldn't help but laugh at the topic change and smiled. "I think it's great and it's about time." he smirked. "I mean those two have had a thing for each other for years. I'm just curious what would have happened if the young Probie of yesteryear would have stuck around if he had gotten our dark angel of the night preggers the first night in her coffin."

Gibbs thought about that for a second and knew he has the answer. "I think he would have done the same thing he's doing now. Tim's a good man always has been even when he was younger." He then noticed a contemplative look on Tony's face. "I think you would have made the right decision and buck up to responsibility too if you had been in that position at his age as well."

Tony wasn't so sure about that but nodded his head anyway. "They'll be a cute family."

Gibbs could tell the conversation was slowing and neither of them really knew what else to say. Sadly, Gibbs had a feeling that conversation between the two of them would never be the same again.

"I guess we should get home..." Tony said also feeling the slight tension as they continued to walk through the park. "Thanks for talking with me about well...this stuff."

"Tony, we BOTH needed to talk about it." Gibbs pointed out. "Just because I don't have the same feelings, doesn't mean that I wasn't affected by the whole experience."

"Right," Tony said trying to brush the whole thing off as not a huge deal. "Take me back to my car?"

Gibbs nodded his head, "Of course."

It took them about ten minutes to get back to Gibb's truck and another five equally quiet minutes to get back to the coffee shop's parking lot where Tony's car still sat. "See you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah...see ya," Gibbs replied as he watched Tony get out of his truck and head over to his own car. He felt his heart get heavier but wasn't sure why. He knew he told the truth about not having romantic feelings for the younger agent, but yet he still felt weird and sad about the whole situation. Sighing he quickly backed out of the parking spot and headed for home.


	8. AUTHORS REQUEST

Hey everybody!

I know you are all rather upset with me that I haven't been posting new chapters to this story recently but real life has been insane and the plot bunnies have walked away.

I do want to get back into writing this story though, but was curious if anybody would like to co-write the story with me! I have done many stories this way and have found it rather enjoyable. The way I have done it is in a role-play format meaning myself and the co-writer would taking on different characters and then type it out in some form of instant messenger (MSN, AIM, Yahoo, Gmail). The chapters then get the screen names edited out of it and it looks just like a normal story!

So yeah…if anybody is interested and wants more information go ahead and private message me through my profile here on !

TTFN

Stephanie


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Rigged

Author: Steph (chapters 1-7) Steph & Ally (chapter 8+)

Paring(s): Gibbs/DiNozzo McGee/Abby

Rating: Mature

Category(s): MPREG.. hurt/comfort...First time...Established Relationship...Alternate Universe

Warning(s)/Authors Note: This story mentions both SLASH & HET relationships that might not originally be accepted by both parties, but wouldn't exactly be classified as rape. Also this is an Alternate Universe story meaning even though it follows mostly with cannon the characters change due to the fact that in this universe both men and women can get pregnant and is very natural for this to happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS characters, this is pure fiction and written for my writing enjoyment and your reading enjoyment.

Summery: Putting the final touches on what had been a rather simple and straight forward case, two members of 'Team Gibbs' find themselves mixed up in something unintentionally that could have life altering effects.

Rigged ::: Chapter 8

Tony watched as Gibbs drove away, his eyes were focused on the road and that made Tony wonder if he said the right things. It was almost "Gibbs, I really love you and I wish you felt the same. Because Boss I love you more than the sex. I want to be at your side 24/7, not just at work." No, he could never say that to him, though he did try before he left his car.

Tony was happy for McGee and Abs. They'll have something he always thought about before falling head over heels for his boss. Maybe a good night's sleep can help but it hasn't happened yet.

As he got to his room to change for bed the thought hit him. Gibbs had to be hiding more then he said. He had to be more devastated and upset about the fact his second in command was forced to fucked him. Yes okay he said it point blank, and Tony felt he acted like a girl trying to explain. Gibbs knew Tony like him, he said it himself but there has to be more. "What can I do? What can I do to show him I'm in love for him not just lust, not just the one night stands." He asked himself out loud. "I want to know more of what he thinks of me, he tells me he doesn't feel the same, but there had to be something." Just thinking about the whole thing made him hard.

Gibbs focused on the road as he drove away from Tony. The whole situation was so damn confusing and he found himself stuck in his emotions, a position he was never comfortable with. He could tell what happened really affected Tony, and he would be lying if he said it didn't affect him too.

It had been a long time since he had found the male body sexually appealing. Ever since he had married Shannon and Kelly had been born he only had eyes for the read-headed female population. Even though he saw the sexual appeal in Tony, as he flaunted himself in front of many females they worked with, he never thought much about it for himself.

Now he had see Tony in a very different light because the man had been forced to well…fuck him. He knew Tony didn't want to hurt him, or be with him in that manner even though he knew the man had sexual feelings for him. He kind of knew that even before the whole situation that happened a few days ago.

Sighing, he parked his truck in his driveway and headed into the house. He by passed the kitchen and his normal nighttime coffee and just headed up to bed. He needed to forget what happened between Tony and him. He needed to make sure he showed Tony he still cared about him as a friend and a second in command, but he also needed to keep boundaries drawn for both their sakes. As he climbed under the sheets he felt a huge weight still lying on his heart and realized this was not going to be as easy as he expected.

The next morning Gibbs walked wearily into the squad room, but tried to act as sure of himself as he always did. He had his signature coffee in hand and walked straight to his desk. Like most of the time, he was the first person in so he took that extra minute to gather his composure and sat down at his desk to look at his ever-obnoxious e-mails. Oh how he missed the days of paper memos.

Tony got out of his car and just stared at the elevator. Today he knew he would have to hide what he'd been thinking about all night long in one simple hello. He really hoped no one suspected a thing.

McGee didn't notice Tony as he got into the elevator and headed to their floor.

Tony guessed McGee would be surprised when he get up there. 'God damn it, keep yourself together Antony.' He screamed inside his head as he walked to the elevator as it closes. McGee still hasn't seen him for that he was thankful. Sadly though he felt another presence behind him and automatically thought 'Please don't…pleased don't be Ziva.'

"Hi Tony," Ziva said after a second of Tony not even acknowledging her existence, which was completely unlike him. When he still didn't seem to pay attention she tapped him on the shoulder. "Woo Hoo...Mars to Tony." she said once again not getting the American term correct.

"It's Earth, Ziva" Tony finally says turning to meet her, "and Hi to you too" He presses the button and continues to wait.

Ziva thought about that a second before nodding her head, "Earth...right." she then looked at the slow elevator. "I swear this thing gets slower and slower every day. I wonder if Gibbs is already using it as his office space."

"Can't be-I saw Probie walk in a few minutes ago" Tony sighed; he could handle the small chat for now. Finally the doors opened.

McGee got to his desk. "Morning Boss" he said hoping to catch the others attention. A minute later he just started his computer, knowing he may not get a response any time soon, until a new case.

Ziva didn't say anything to that, just got into the elevator and road it up to their floor along with Tony. Once they got to their floor she headed straight to her desk not saying 'hello' right away because she saw both McGee and Gibbs focused on their computers.

Gibbs did nod at McGee in acknowledgment but did not say anything. He was too focused on actually trying to read some inner office memo about sexual harassment. Thankfully this was the only thing they would do on this matter and no more stupid classes.

Tony watched as Ziva just went to her desk. He had no pun to say to McGee. He just went to his desk and stared at his blank screen before turning his computer on. McGee noticing that both his teammates had walked in together no arguing at that, also noticed his supireior had not said hello. Being a better man or to what he thought he spoke up. "Morning Ziva, morning Tony"

Ziva looked up and smiled at McGee. "Good morning McGee." she said since quite frankly she was in a pretty good mood. Of course she hadn't gotten as much sleep as she would have liked after the party the night before, but she was feeling pretty good. "How is Abby feeling this morning?" She had not seen her Gothic friend that morning and was curious if she was having problems with morning sickness.

Gibbs didn't stop the conversation that was going across the room. He liked the fact that his team was close enough to talk about personal matters…as long as it didn't interfere with their work.

McGee thought about it, Abby had told him to just go in. He was a wreck before she had pushed him out the door telling him she would be fine. "She's well, she pushed me out of the house."

Tony looked up from the current email. "Abs got you out of the house, I could have sworn she tell you to stay home and take care of her" this conversation action brought some life back into his smile. Abby was like his sister, he had the right like the rest of the team to worry.

"Abby is a very independent woman." Ziva pointed out. "She probably has not hit the point in her pregnancy where she feels she needs that much help."

"Woman can be like that," Gibbs gave his two cents worth even though he didn't look up from his computer. It was as if he wanted to join the conversation but at the same time had to keep up his 'I don't care' appearance. Truth was, he felt like a father to Abby...so this was important to him as well.

"Told ya" Tony smirked. "So, how far along is she again?" Tony had forgotten if he was told how far along she was in her pregnancy it was that or he was never told. But he was mostly considering the first opinion because of what he and Gibbs and talked about and thinking about that brought back his bad mood.

"Just about two months," McGee said with a rather goofy smile on his face as he thought about Abby carrying his baby. The idea of the woman he loved more then life itself carrying a life they made together was beyond amazing to him

Ziva never would admit it but she was beyond jealous. She was not exactly the motherly or romantic type but there was still a girly part of her that would love to have what Abby had.

"Oh," Tony said his voice-voicing his current mood. Damn, if Abby was in he would be down to her in a flash, he needed to talk to her now. He didn't notice the quick frown on is partner's face. He just got up and said, "I'm going for a coffee" and he walked out of the bullpen. He had to get out of there; maybe he just needed to get away from Gibbs. He was sure the other wasn't going to follow him, but he had to try and leave.

"I could go for some coffee too," McGee said as he stood up and grabbed his wallet out of his desk drawer where he kept it. He quickly got to the elevator right before it closed and slid inside.

Tony didn't notice until the doors closed that someone was with him. He didn't notice till the elevator stopped and the lights went off. His heart went faster thinking it was Gibbs. "Look Boss..." he said turning to face McGee. He almost jumped seeing the man.

McGee smirked a little at what Tony said. "Wow from Probie to Boss all in the same day." he said as he leaned back against the closed doors.

"Darn it McGee, why did you follow me?!" Tony yelled at the slightly younger agent, surprising himself, he caught sight of the displeased look on McGee's face "Damn it" he cursed putting a hand to his face, hiding his eyes.

McGee scrunched up his eyes at Tony's outburst. "I followed you because something is up...and it appears you've got something wrong with Abby being pregnant and I want to figure out what it is because I don't want anything upsetting her." he said in a firm voice because it was all true.

"Look McGee, I didn't mean that...I'm just a little tired, it has nothing to do with our gothic angel" he continued to rub his eyes, not wanting to look McGee in the eye. "I'm tired that's all"

This had McGee worried. He and Tony had known each other for over 5 years now and he liked to think that they were beyond just work friends. They had done many things outside of the office and he knew Tony's teasing was all in friendly fun now. "Tony...is everything okay? You've seemed off for a few days now."

"I'm fine" he told McGee. "Nothing's wrong-look can we go and get some fresh air" he would not tell McGee his thoughts in a place where some one could put their ear and over hear. He knew he could trust McGee with what he should tell him. He just didn't trust these supposidly soundproof walls.

Since Tony didn't completely dismiss him, McGee figured everything was okay...at least between the two of them. "Sure...sorry." he apologized for stopping the elevator by turning it back on and letting it go to street level. Once there he walked silently with Tony out of the building and started walking the navel yard.

"Probie I can trust you, in the field and off right?" Tony asked as his lungs filled the fresh air out side the office. "This is important and I need to know you won't tell a soul" He looked the man in the eyes this time, the facial expression on his friend's face didn't confuse him so he continued. "You recall the last mission/ case we had-where Gibbs and I got captured-right?"

He didn't wait for McGee to say anything and continued on. "Well something had happened and it kinda confused my relationship with him-are you following Probie?"

McGee nodded his head. He was following even though he wasn't really sure what could have happened that would confuse their relationship. "I am following...and of course you can trust me. If you don't want me talking to anybody then I won't. I can keep a secret." he then was quiet for a second before talking again. "So what happened? I mean I know you guys were restrained, and then there was the explosives..."

"There was more than that McGee" Tony sighed "there was something the guy made me do. I was…I was…" Tony couldn't get it out. The words flowed when he wanted to talk to Gibbs. He always trusted his boss. "I was forced to…"

"You were forced to what Tony?" McGee asked him his voice was clear and understanding. He had to know because he could see his friend breaking in front of him. He watched as Tony halted in his steps so he did too.

"I was forced to fuck Gibbs" he whispered putting a hand on his pal's shoulder. "Something I always dreamt of doing to him and you know what McGee, I love Gibbs I love him a lot and I can't handle this. He won't tell me, how he feels directly but I know I hurt him Tim and it fucking hurts!" he pounded his chest with his hand, allowing the other man to see his face and how he had finally broken.

McGee was shocked at what he heard; he couldn't believe any of this had happened. They had all been in strange or hard situations while on a case, but this was totally different then anything HE had ever experienced. He then realized all of what Tony had said. Not only was he forced to do unexplainable things to their boss…but also this was something he wanted to do? Of course he figured since the world 'Love' was used, that meant Tony wanted to BE with Gibbs in a much different situation and not in a forceful manner. He was about to say something when Tony started to cry and talk again.

Tony started to cry. "Do you know how much sleep I got last night? Barely any, actually closer to none, I couldn't stop thinking about what we talked about, how it felt like something was missing…"

"Tony are you sure you're really having these feelings for Gibbs? I mean that these feelings were there beforehand and you aren't experiencing some of that odd trauma bonding we learned about in that training? I mean it would make perfect sense to try and make yourself believe you had feelings for him after what happened." McGee cut in.

"I'm sure McGee" Tony cried his free hand going back to his face; it felt so good confiding in someone. Even if the person happened to be a computer geek and his closest friend but he wouldn't admit it out loud. "Gibbs and I talked about it last night, and he said he understood I had feelings for him but that he doesn't feel the same. But I'm sure it's because I basically rapped him…he won't go any further then avoid what I want to say…McGee you got to help me"

McGee was quiet as he once again took in everything Tony had been saying for the past few minutes. So here was his best friend and co-worker who had been asked to do something traumatic during a case…and to their boss. The same boss said best friend seemed to have a thing for…but said boss did not feel the same way? Quite frankly McGee was beginning to think he was in an episode of the Twilight Zone. "So you forcefully had sex with Gibbs…" he said even though he knew for a fact that was the case, he just had to question it one last time.

"I said that Probie-did you not hear me confessing a few seconds ago?" growled the senior agent, not willing to repeat himself.

"No-no I heard you-is that why Gibbs is more you know Gibbs-ish then usual" McGee asked now thinking about the behavior of their boss. He was even grouchier then normal and now it all made sense.

"If you mean the fact that he's avoiding to talk in more than a brief sentence-maybe" there was a small blush on his DiNozzo features. He was thinking about the quick orders he would follow just to please the man. "Let's go get that coffee"

McGee led Tony towards the coffee shop, glad to see that Tony seemed a bit more relaxed. He could see the tension was dying away and the famous DiNozzo smile was coming back.

"So what do you plan on naming the kid?" Tony asked McGee, "You know when it's time to pick a name…"

"We're not even sure if it's a boy or a girl yet, Tony" McGee pointed out as they got their coffee and then started heading to their building.

Ziva glanced at Tony and then McGee's desk and then at her watch. Both of her male counterparts had been gone a lot longer then it would take to get coffee and it really seemed something was up. "Do you think something happened to Tony and McGee?" she questioned out loud but it was obvious it was aimed at Gibbs since he was the only person in earshot.

Gibbs, who was now just finishing up his e-mails, looked over at Ziva and then at the empty desk of his other agents. "Tony probably ordered some fancy Mocha frapa-frilly thing and it's taking forever." he said knowing how much his senior field agent loved sugar. His stomach flip-flopped as he thought of Tony in a more personal way. He didn't understand this reaction he was having. Physically shaking his head to clear his mind, he glanced at his computer again even though he was now staring at the blank screen.

Ziva thought about that a second and figured Gibbs was probably right. "Yeah you are probably right." she said out loud even though she had a feeling something still wasn't right.

Tony laughed as he and McGee walked out of the elevator, maybe talking to McGee wasn't that bad after all. "Oh but Probie, will ya name him after me?" He questioned as he sat down at his desk.

"I'm sure Abby will thinking about it Tony" McGee sighed as he and the other agent came in. "but I don't think that will happen" he finished as he noticed Ziva was now glancing at him and Tony. Personally he thought it was the usual she seemed to be always wondering if the other was alright but at the sight of his new found smile, he brushed off the thought.

Gibbs glanced up from his computer again, his eyes going over to Tony's desk. He glared slightly when he noticed that Tony was smiling. 'He shouldn't be smiling...he was just pissy' he thought to himself grumpily.

"What is it Abby will be thinking about?" Abby herself asked as she walked into the squad room from the back elevator. She had been feeling better and decided to come into work even though it was a bit late and she didn't really have any pressing cases to work on.

"If you'll name your first after me" said Tony again his cheerful smile just showed he was in a better mood. He got what he needed off his chest-it felt good.

McGee wanted to continue on saying it was just a thought. But the look on her face was too priceless to break just yet.

At first Abby looked shocked...then contemplative and then a huge smile broke out on her face. "That's perfect! I think his name should be Anthony Timothy McGee!" she said as she bounded over and gave Tony a huge hug and a friendly peck on the lips.

Yep, continuing on the thought, getting out what Tony needed surely avoided a long lecture about something from the gothic queen. He laughed along with her and stuck his tongue out childishly at McGee who just sighed and went back to checking his emails.

The whole time this was happening Gibbs was still glaring, he felt like he should tell his team to get back to work but then realized they had no work to do. That just made him even grumpier because he was beginning to get bored which was just absurd. He was in his 50s he shouldn't be allowed to get bored.

"The idea of a Tony McGee is frightening." Ziva pointed out even though she was smiling. Abby was a good friend of hers and she was happy to see her happy.

Abby let go of Tony and bounded over to McGee now. "Timmy...do you think we can bring home Thai food tonight? I am totally craving some Pad Thai!"

"Of course," McGee said to the lovely woman. "Hey Boss are you feeling alright?" he turned the entire teams attention back the team leader.

Tony glanced over to him and a frown appeared. "Bossman you're looking sick, did you sleep at all last night?"

"I'm fine," Gibbs barked as he stood up. "I'm going for coffee." he said as he headed towards the elevator, all the while leaving his still full coffee cup on his desk.

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "What is with everybody and coffee?" she questioned.

Abby took it upon herself to walk over to Gibbs desk and pick up his still more then half full cup of coffee. "That's strange...this cup is still almost totally full."

"That's weird...maybe someone should go after him....Tony" McGee suggested.

"Ah...but....maybe it's just cold...." Tony looked to the women for support. "He might have gone to get a fresh cup"

"It still feels hot to me," Abby said as she touched the cup again. "You know how he likes to get it extra hot so it stays hot a long time."

"Maybe he really is sick..." Ziva said looking worried now. "He is getting older and it is easier to get sick when you are older."

"Careful what you say there-Gibbs doesn't like it when we talk about age-more importantly his age" for some reason Tony gulp and quickly turned his head to see if Gibbs just left to spook them. Now he was getting really worried, had he done something to upset the man again.

"Somebody has to go talk to him! We can't have him all grumpy if a case happens. We are all sure to get chewed out if that happens." Abby said making a face. "I know I wouldn't want to get on his bad side right now."

"He probably does not want to talk about it if something is bothering him." Ziva said even though she too wondered what was going on with their boss.

"I already solved enough problems today" said McGee once more. "Maybe someone else…" clear again he was stating this to Tony "…should go and see if he's alright.

"Do I have too" he whined, clearly not happy where this conversation was going.

"You might as well. Unless you want him to be yelling at Ziva all day" McGee finished.

"Well...." Tony thought for a moment, before getting up. "If I have too I will, but this isn't gonna be pretty"

Neither of the women understood why this was that big of a deal. They didn't realize that Tony and Gibbs had a secret...or well all of the male members of the team did now.

Meanwhile Gibbs was actually simply sitting on a bench outside looking at the water. It

had been five minutes since he left and he felt hopeful now that nobody was following him. He knew saying he had to go get coffee was the wrong thing to say as he said it, but right now he wasn't thinking clearly at all. His Senior Field Agent was happy and he was far from it. They had both experienced the same thing so in his mind they should both be grumpy...hadn't Tony been upset the night before?

"Boss?" he called out when he got outside, when he noticed the older gentleman just a head of him. "Boss is it something I said....or didn't say"

Silently cursing Gibbs responded to the younger man but didn't look in his direction. "You should be inside DiNozzo."

"The teams worried about you," he came closer to the sitting man, but didn't sit down. "I have a feeling I'm responsible, can't you tell me..."

"Not everything is about you...can't you get that through your Narcissistic head?" Gibbs snapped before he thought twice about what he was saying. Once he did he regretted it. Both because it was hurtful and because he knew he was showing too much emotion.

Tony fell silent. He knew this would happen some how. But then when he spoke up, he stood in front of his superior. "Then tell me what's going on, if you're wondering why I was happy back there it was because I finally got it off my chest and I'll gladly say it again if you'll listen"

Hearing this Gibbs looked up with actual fear in his eyes. "What do you mean you got it off your chest?" he asked through slightly clenched teeth.

"I told McGee, about it, when we supposedly got the coffee, I told him everything, and..." he took a deep breath trying to put back what he had said earlier in his head. "I told him..."

Gibbs didn't want to hear anymore of it and stood up quickly, slightly pushing Tony out of the way as he did so. "We said we wouldn't tell anybody!" he actually yelled, not able to hold anything back anymore. "What the hell Tony!" This wasn't superior yelling at his subordinate but something else.

"I told him that I love you! I told him that seeing you hurt-hurts me!" he yelled back, damn Gibbs was more emotional then usual. "I had to tell him because he was the only one who would listen, unlike you did last night. You pushed it aside and it was killing me Boss, killing me!"

"You don't think it's killing me?" Gibbs continued to yell, his blue eyes even brighter then normal. "I heard what you said then and I hear it now! How do you think it makes me feel to know that you have those feelings but I can't give them back! I don't want to hurt you Tony!" as he said it he was still yelling and not paying attention to what he was really saying

"Boss, I....." Tony was stuck hearing that one phase from Gibbs, made one thing clear, there was something between them. He couldn't say anymore and he didn't know if he could just face the man silent wait till Gibbs explained his feelings to him.

Gibbs sighed and flopped back down onto the bench. "Tony...don't think I'm declaring my love for you...I'm not." he then quickly changed that. "Not in that way at least...I mean not right now." he was feeling so flustered and he hated it. "I'm having a difficult time processing all of this and going on with life at the same time. It would help if we could just push this to the side and never think about it again."

Tony frowned, maybe Gibbs was telling him what he had to tell him. But it didn't make him feel any better. Seeing his boss like this was just off on so many levels. "Are you sure, that your okay boss...with this. It feels like..."he was stopped by the sudden glare. He was going to get yelled at again. But who could blame a guy for trying.

Knowing this was going as he hoped, he just decided to give up and go back to the rest of the team. Maybe one of them could get an answer out of the guy, if he wouldn't allow Tony too.

Gibbs felt sick to his stomach as he saw Tony walk away from him. He didn't know how to say 'Tony I need you!' even though that was how he felt. What he did know was that he couldn't let this continue because if he did their work was going to suffer greatly and that meant many more lives at steak. "Tony!' he called to the retreating man.

His hand almost at the door, Tony paused. Was that really what he though her heard. Gibbs calling him back. At first it felt like his heart would stop, but it didn't he slowly turned back. He didn't know how to react to this, other then wanting to jump for joy and go to the man. But from what had happened that didn't seem like the brightest idea. "Yeah Boss" he said with the hint of hope in his voice.

"How could I be okay," Gibbs simply said, unable to point blank say he was NOT okay. This whole thing was causing an emotional response in him he was not used to. Even though it had been his Senior Field Agent that had done this to him, he still felt violated...dirty and a down right emotional wreck.

"I meant if you were feeling sick or something along those lines, everyone thought you looked a bit green inside. That's all I was asking" and maybe more but I don't want this brought up again either, he finished for himself. He didn't look the man in the eyes, he couldn't figure this out so why make it more confusing if he couldn't read the coming expression.

Feeling slightly embarrassed now, Gibbs shook his head in the negative. "I am not ill," he simply said now feeling like a complete fool for even bringing everything back up again. Of course he was still a bit upset over the fact that Tony had talked to McGee about what happened. He understood the reason, but at the same time he did not like more then half of his team knowing that he had been in a very vulnerable position.

"That's good," Tony smiled a little glad to now his boss was fine to say the least. "Abs will be glad to know that, I guess we should had back in before they send out a search party" he shrugged lightly and waited to see if we was to be either followed or if he was going to be left alone to explain this mishap.

Gibbs was about to respond when his cell phone started ringing. He grabbed it out of his pocket. "Yeah...Gibbs?" he said and then listened for a second before hanging up. "We have a case...dead gunnery sergeant." he said slightly making a face. He hated it when a fellow Marine with his same position was the victim.

As he talked he was already heading to the door and punching in his code to enter the building.

"Finally some action!" Tony said with some sort of happiness, but he did catch the part. A dead sniper-wasn't his boss once a sniper. But his facade didn't falter this was exactly what they both needed. They needed to their job as a team with the others. He was at Gibbs heels the entire way up.


	10. Chapter 9

**HEY EVERYBODY!!! I MEANT TO WRITE THIS LAST CHAPTER BUT I FORGOT! ANYWAYS PLEASE WELCOME **_**ALLY!**_** SHE IS MY NEW CO-WRITER FOR THIS STORY AND STARTED WITH CHAPTER 8!**

Title: Rigged

Author: Steph (chapters 1-7) Steph & Ally (chapter 8+)

Paring(s): Gibbs/DiNozzo McGee/Abby

Rating: Mature

Category(s): MPREG.. hurt/comfort...First time...Established Relationship...Alternate Universe

Warning(s)/Authors Note: This story mentions both SLASH & HET relationships that might not originally be accepted by both parties, but wouldn't exactly be classified as rape. Also this is an Alternate Universe story meaning even though it follows mostly with cannon the characters change due to the fact that in this universe both men and women can get pregnant and is very natural for this to happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS characters, this is pure fiction and written for my writing enjoyment and your reading enjoyment.

Summery: Putting the final touches on what had been a rather simple and straight forward case, two members of 'Team Gibbs' find themselves mixed up in something unintentionally that could have life altering effects.

Rigged ::: Chapter 8

McGee was waiting for about 15 minutes, he and Ziva kept their eyes on the elevator. Did those two realize how much the team worried about them? Abby was bouncing back and forth between them, and start speaking in gibberish, to quick for himself to understand.

Gibbs and Tony rushed out of the elevator, Gibbs automatically shouting orders. "Grab your stuff, dead Marine in Rockville." he said going to his desk to grab his gun.

Ziva let out a sigh of relief to see that Gibbs appeared back to normal. She was still curious what happened, but that could wait till later. She quickly got her backpack.

"Tony and Ziva get the truck...McGee you're with me." Gibbs barked as he tossed the truck keys in Tony's direction and then headed to the elevator.

Blinking as he stood. How many times was he with Gibbs when they left for a case-rarely? He grabbed his gun and slipped Abby a quick kiss before running after the others. He didn't know what was going to happen, and somewhere in his usually calm mind set, he didn't want to. Gulping he got in after his boss.

He didn't want to speak fearing his voice would be a bit a high pitched but the look his boss was giving him-another good reason to lose his voice.

Gibbs didn't say anything to Tim the whole way to the crime scene. He didn't want to even think of talking to the other man right now. Instead he thought about the case and what they would need to do once they got there.

It only took about fifteen minutes before he pulled the car up to the curb of the apartment complex, metro PD already there. He didn't wait for McGee to get out of the car before he started heading to talk to one of the police officers to get a rundown on what happened.

Ziva climbed out of the truck and went around back to start grabbing gear, as she did she talked to Tony. "Everything okay with Gibbs now?" she asked him since they had both been rather silent on the trip over.

"It's good" Tony nodded absently. "Now let's get a look at the body before Ducky and Jimmy get here" he made sure he wouldn't tell Ziva what had happened, knowing Probie was already in deep because of him. He had to get his job done, so he walked to where the body lay, knowing that Gibbs was already arguing with metro PD.

Without hesitation McGee grabbed the rest of the gear and caught up with Ziva and Tony, both staring at the body in deep horror.

The body had been slashed in many places with a knife and it already appeared the man had put up a huge struggle during the attack.

Gibbs walked over already beyond frustrated with the metro PD. "The police were called when the neighbor heard arguing but they could not tell between who. When the police arrived, they found the sergeants' 10 year old son standing over his father with the knife." he said already grumpy because the case had to do with a child. He hated when children were involved like this.

"The main suspect is the son then?" Ziva asked as she already started looking around the crime scene, which was the back yard of what was probably the man's apartment.

"A kid couldn't have done this" Tony gasped, so he forgot that some kids could, but a ten year old? The kid had things going for him. "Maybe he was found looking at this like we are?" He would not believe this, by the looks of what lay rest of the marine, the boy surely would have lost compared to his dad. Whoever had done this...was quick, there was no sign that this man might have known his killer.

"It is something we will still need to look into." Ziva said trying to stay as detached from the situation as possible. "I am going to go look inside the apartment for evidence," she said before heading to the sliding glass door and heading inside.

Just then Ducky and Jimmy drove up and were heading over towards the body with their gear. "Oh what a poor man..." Ducky said as he bent down to look over the body.

"Time of death Duck?" Gibbs asked and then added. "And what actually killed the guy? Blood loss or something else?"

Ducky took the body temperature and sighed. "It appears to have been about two hours ago, Jethro and cause of death I can not be sure, but this right here was the fatal stab...the rest were done post mortem." He said pointing out a stab wound over the man's chest.

"Post...meaning after" McGee gasped quietly turning to Tony who stared at the doctor in shock.

"Damn it, that's means it could have been the kid, want me to go and talk to him boss?" he asked.

Gibbs nodded his head, "He was taken by ambulance, and you'll need to find out what hospital he was taken to."

Ducky looked up at this information, "Was the child injured?"

"As far as I know he was not injured in the attack, but was violent and combative when the police tried to question him." Gibbs explained. "We do need to find where he is and question him though. This is officially our case now."

Ziva came walking out of the apartment with a flyer and a business card in her hand. "It appears the son has already been receiving psychiatric services," she said holding out a business card for a child psychiatrist and a flyer for a day treatment school.

"Oh joy" Tony said and went off to do just that, ask about the hospital and then go to the kid. He didn't notice he left McGee basically alone under the boss' eyes.

"Got it boss" Said McGee trying to focus again. He shouldn't being worrying about other things, the job came first. So with a quick nodded he went off to the apartment.

Ziva followed after McGee and headed back to the kitchen where she had been looking earlier and had found the business card and flyer. "We should try and find out about the boy's mother." She said to McGee as she looked at the fridge for other things that could be clues such as clubs or organizations the family belonged to.

McGee went to one of the bedrooms. "Agreed!" he shouted, as went further into the room. It was a simple room. He checked the closet and only finding what the sergeant had for casual clothing. He looked. "You know what Ziva!" he called out. "I don't think the mother's around her, or she keeps all her things separate from the--" he stopped as he checked the bedside table. Finding framed a photograph of the family.

"I would have to agree with you!" Ziva called back as she looked through kitchen cabinets and found prescription pill bottles but they only had Matthew or Steven's name on it. She then saw a knife block sitting on the counter that was missing the largest knife. "I think I found where the murder weapon came from!" she called again and got out an evidence back to take the block in for Abby to check over.

McGee came back to the kitchen and noticed as the block of knives was placed into the bag. "I can't find anything of Mrs. Hughes', the bedroom has nothing more then the necessaries for a man to use."

"We should check Steven's room then," Ziva said with a nod of her head before going down the hall and into a small bedroom that looked like a small boy lived there. It was rather messy with clothes, toys and papers thrown all over the floor. "Well it seems Steven was not required to clean his bedroom." she said to McGee who followed behind her.

"No kid wants to clean his room, Ziva even if he or she is required too." McGee picked up a shirt form the ground. "I wonder what Tony's room looked like when he was ten" and he then tossed the shirt after the smell started getting to him.

Ziva made a face at that thought, "I do not want to know. I know my own bedroom ad a child was always clean." she said as she began looking at the boy's desk. It was there she noticed a drawn picture on the wall of what looked to be a little boy holding hands with an angel. The words written next to it were 'Mom and Me'. "McGee...look at this." she said pointing at the picture.

McGee came over to her over another pile of something, and looked at the picture. "Well we know it now" he said debating if it was now part of the case. "I wonder what happened to her" he then carefully walked out of the room. "I'm taking another look, there has to be something of Mrs. Hughes still here"

Ziva decided to follow after McGee again since she too wanted to know what exactly happened to Mrs. Hughes. "Do you think Steven was the one to kill his mother too?" she questioned even though just the idea made him sick.

"No, like Gibbs said we can't assume the kid did anything" he said to her he went to grab the photo on the side table. "Does this look like a kid who wants his parents dead?" He showed her the picture. All three of them smiling at the camera, Steven's hand held out with thumbs up.

"We might as well just take the knives in" he put the picture back in its place, after glancing around the room once more.

"We might need that picture," Ziva pointed out as she held open an evidence bag so McGee could put it in. "I agree though, we do not need to get anything else from here. It is obvious that what took place, took place outside on the lawn."

Once the whole team was back in the squad room, Gibbs stood up and went to stand where he could see the plasma TV. "So Tony what did you get from going to see the kid?"

"Steven Hughes, age 10 recently started going to a treatment school in his neighborhood after being released from a child psychiatric hospital last month. Has been living with his father and current therapist says he's been doing a lot better then they expected.

Tony said as professionally like always. He was about to continue on his own thoughts when Ziva interrupted.

"From the lack of female items and a drawing..." Ziva pulled the drawing that Steven had drew of himself with the Angel "...we found in Steven's room it appears Mrs. Hughes is deceased. We are unsure what happened at this time."

He started again nodding to her. "Steven also has Schizophrenia like his mom, if you guys didn't find this out, I did when I got to talk to one of the doctors. She killed herself because of the lack of medication she was taking." he showed an image of the mother on the screen. "I didn't mean to assume, like the other officers boss, Steven is nice when he's calm, he misses his mom a lot"

Gibbs nodded his head, "Okay so we have a dead Marine...a schizophrenic ten year old and a mother who killed herself." he made a face thinking this was a rather awful situation. "DiNozzo...did you happen to find out from the therapist if he or she felt this was something Steven was capable of doing."

"I did talk to her and she said even though Steven has been known to be violent when paranoid, he has a huge fear of knives. I guess the kid always sees knives as snakes or something so he won't even touch a plastic butter knife." Tony explained. "He was hospitalized last time for trying to hurt himself more then hurt other people...and fire setting behavior."

"Wow...poor kid," Ziva said shaking her head. She then tried to get back to the case at hand. "McGee and I gave the knife block we found to Abby, she should be checking it for prints and other forensic data as we talk."

He hoped he wasn't being too oblivious trying to work so that Gibbs wouldn't bark at him or give him the silent treatment like earlier. Something told him that it had to do with something he wasn't aloud to know. So he kept going thought the files till one looked suspicious.

"Okay McGee I need you checking Sergeant Hughes's bank accounts. DiNozzo look up his fellow Marines and see if anybody had a beef with him." Gibbs stated and then looked at Ziva. "Ziva try to find as much information as you can on the suicide of Mrs. Hughes just in case something fishy is going on."

With that said all the Agents went to work, hoping that this case would be a short one and they would actually get to go home on time.

It wasn't exactly on time, but the case did finally get closed at 7:00 that night. As they came to find out Matthew Hughes did have an enemy in the Marine Corps. A man by the name of Colin Quane had been dishonorably discharged back in 2004 and he felt Matthew Hughes had been to blame. It had taken Quane this long to find Hughes and take out his revenge. Thankfully, Matthew's parents lived in the DC area and were going to take full custody of their grandson. All things considered the day ended as well as can be.

"Once you are finished with your paperwork you can leave." Gibbs said as he slowly typed on his own computer, trying to finish up his report and go home as well. Tonight was definitely a bourbon and boat night.

"Alright Boss" Said McGee and Tony at the same time.

Tony was starving as he finished the last of his paperwork. "Probie care if I treat you and Abby for some Italian?" he asked the man.

McGee of coursed agreed, "Sure thanks Tony" he was off and went straight done to Abby.

"I'm treating the entire meal!" Tony yelled but it was too late, Probie was out of hear shot. "Ziva you can come along, if you want, I feel like getting Italian, though it can get quite expensive" As he got his jacket on, Tony finally looked over at his boss once more. "Ya know what, forget what I said, my treat entirely for the whole team. Boss..."

"Only you Tony would point out how expensive something is going to be while inviting somebody to dinner." Ziva said with a roll of her eyes.

"What? I said I'll be paying"

Gibbs shook his head as he continued to type. "You guys go ahead, I still have some work to finish and then other things to do tonight." Of course that was pretty much a lie. He was never busy after work.

"Yes you did, but you also made a big deal about how you would pay for the whole thing and then said how expensive it was." Ziva pointed out with a laugh.

"I was in the mood, Ziva" Tony taunted. "and maybe you could get a date with one of the fine Italian waiters," he laughed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Boss." and he was out, gone to see if McGee was still with Abby.

Ziva said good night as well and followed after Tony. As they got into the elevator, McGee and Abby were already waiting for them

"Did I hear something about Italian food?" Abby asked practically salivating just thinking about it.

"Yes Abs, you did," Tony laughed. His eyes drifted over to where their boss was, right before the doors closed.

Tony knew he wanted Gibbs to come with them, he knew his boss would say no, he knew it and he accepted it.

"I think Anthony Jr. will like Italian food." Abby said as she rubbed her still completely flat stomach.

Ziva looked confused at this, "I thought in order to be a Jr. the child had to be born of that father." she said. "You are not the father..." she looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow as if actually asking if Tony was the father and she totally missed something.

"Heck No!" McGee yelled glaring at Tony first and then at Ziva. "Abby and Tony are like brother and sister Ziva,"

"That's true," Tony smiled. "I can't hurt her anyway possible, unlike....never mind" Tony pushed the second thought away. There was no way he was going to bring it up. Tony looked again at Ziva's face, she was still confused.

"So then he should not have the prefix of Jr." Ziva said now looking at Abby.

Abby groaned and shook her head. "First off...I don't even know I'm having a boy and second off it would NOT be a Jr. unless his name was Timothy and we don't know if its a boy so I would not give him...I mean it that name either." as she explained herself she began to get confused as well. "Oh forget it." she said in a slight huff as they headed through the parking garage to their cars.

"So where is this place Tony?" McGee asked him as they found their cars surprisingly not to far apart from each other.

"Oh just follow me, it's a nice little place, my friend's uncle owns it"

Ziva nodded as she got into her car and then waited for Tony to back out and head out of the parking garage. They all drove for about five minutes, thankful rush hour was pretty much over at this point.

Tony got out of his car and waved the other in, the building was not small, but you had to park near the pack, because it was just about crowded. "It's a good thing we aren't in Little Italy" he thought to himself as Abby's big cherry red gothic like mobile passed him.

Hopefully it would a good night as it was a good day for Tony, well afternoon. He let his friends ahead of him before he called out to get his ol' buddies attention. "Hey Mickey! ya got a table for me and my friends!" Yep tonight was well on it's way.

Mickey looked up when he heard his name being called and smiled when he saw Tony. "Tony! Of course, I always save a table in hopes you'll drop by." he said as he pointed to a table in the back that would fit all of them.

"This place IS nice," Abby said as she looked around at what appeared to be authentic Italian decorations and pictures.

"And not so little" commented McGee also enjoying the feel of the area.

"It's family owed?"

Tony shrugged. "You'll can get the best dishes from them. True Italian blood I swear" he passed the menus out to his friends and was already reading his over.

Instead of opening her own menu, Abby leaned against Tim looking at his. She hadn't seen him as much as she would have liked that day, so she was being a bit clingy and cuddly. "I think I want the meat lasagna."

Ziva bit her lower lip in concentration as she too looked at her menu. "I could go for some red wine...that much I know."

"Well Ziva, how about you try the tradition pasta....I'm going for a simple one myself" Tony smiled

McGee smiled and looked over what the meat lasagna had to offer. Nodding his head at it and not worried about the price. "defiantly!" and then he looked at the drinks.

Ziva thought about Tony's suggestion and smiled, "That does sound good." she closed her menu so the waiter would know they were finished.

Abby smiled at McGee, "You can get the same thing as me, but just know I want my own portion...I am eating for two now ya know."

"I know sweetie, I'm just want to enjoy this since Tony is paying for everything" he chuckled.

Tony glanced at the meal for a moment and shrugged, Probie wasn't gonna sour his mood.

The waiter came over to them wearing the traditional waiter looks. He smiled at Ziva and Abby giving a wink to both before asking if they were ready to order.

Ziva quickly began ordering for herself actually doing a better job saying the traditional Italian dishes then she did English most of the time. Once she was done ordering, she found herself looking at the handsome waiter just a bit more then she needed to.

Abby saw what her friend was doing and couldn't help but giggle before speaking up. "My FIANCE and I will have the meat lasagna...two portions. I will have ice water to drink." she glanced at Tim not sure what he wanted to drink.

Thinking it over and knowing he had to drive home, no matter how much he wanted to make the bill, Tim answered in a cool voice. "make that two waters." ending with a quick glare at the guy.

Tony on the other hand. "Yeah still know my favorite right Vinny?"

Vinny smiled at Tony "Yep, one large order of the traditional angel hair pasta and a lot of meat sauce, and too drink?"

"Small glass of white wine for me and that's it"

"Alright your order will be out soon" and Vinny left taking the menus with him.

Once the waiter was gone Abby turned to Ziva with a smirk on her face. "You thought he was hot didn't you!"

Ziva tried to act like she had no idea what Abby was talking about. "I have no idea who you are referring to." she said as she took some extra time to put her napkin on her lap and lay out her silverware.

"Of course you were staring at him" Tony chuckled again. "Vinny is a nice guy, you could say he's a bit like me, but all Italian men are lovers"

He noticed as he said that, he didn't mind the way he used to be, going out on dates and have a good time. But he was a better man, or at least that's what he told himself.

"Okay that just turned me off completely," Ziva said making a face playfully. She thought Tony was a great guy and anybody who was like him would be great too. She did like to tease Tony though, so that was what she was doing now.

"Too bad, his loss" Tony continued to laugh. As soon as the meal came it was turned into the great banter the team always enjoyed.

Meanwhile Gibbs was in the basement of his home, mug of bourbon in one hand and a sander in the other. He knew his team was out somewhere having fun talking and enjoying each other's company while he was being an old hermit. Part of him was okay with this while a part was not. After so many years with the younger agents in so many different situations, he was beginning to feel like they were family...and family you didn't leave at work and go home to an empty house. Sighing, he filled the mug some more and settled in for a long sleepless night.

**More to come soon!!! Please read and review!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

6 weeks later

It was almost eight o'clock in the morning when Gibbs walked off the elevator into the squad room, almost an hour later then normal. That wasn't the only strange thing. Dangling outside of Gibbs' normal coffee cup was a teabag string...something that would never be in Gibbs' coffee.

Tony was sitting at his desk, reading something random when Gibbs walked in. He looked up and was about to say 'hi' to his boss when he noticed something. Was that a tea bag string? He ended up coughing to hold his outburst.

Gibbs turned to look at Tony once he was standing behind his desk. "Problem DiNozzo?" he questioned with a look in his eyes that said 'mess with me today and you're dead'.

"No Boss" he sighed, "I'm good just swallowed down the wrong pipe." he shook his head and continued to work

McGee looked from the screen to glance at Tony before glancing at Gibbs a bit before going back to his work.

It was Ziva coming out of the restroom that broke the silence in the squad room. "Why is everybody so down in the dumpster today?" she questioned looking at all three men.

Gibbs didn't respond but simply took a sip of his tea, making a face.

"Dumps, Ziva" Tony and McGee said at the same time. "It's just a quiet morning for once" Tony continued "and it looks like McGee didn't sleep last night."

"Very funny Tony" McGee growled. "But I can handle it I use to stay up playing my video games and writing my book"

Ziva shook her head and went to her desk. "So nothing case wise come through Gibbs?" she asked the older agent.

Gibbs licked his lips and put his cup down. "Not yet," he said and in the back of his mind he was thinking. 'And PLEASE don't have it happen.' He had already been dashing to the bathroom to get sick three times since he got up at 5am.

"Yes another good day" Tony sighed stretching his back against his chair. Since the last week has been slow Gibbs has let them go home early. He thought about the nice nap waiting for him when he got home. He had been sleeping like a baby.

Gibbs on the other hand had NOT been sleeping. He wasn't even sure if he got a combination of 5 hours of sleep over the last 5 days. He figured that was why he was upset to his stomach but deep down he knew something else was going on. Just thinking about had his stomach churning. He was then realizing he really needed some water to hopefully calm his stomach but was scared to get up to go get it. He looked up and noticed Tony was the only one looking in his general area. "DiNozzo..." he said looking pointedly to have him come over to his desk.

Tony got up immediately and did a fake salute to Gibbs. "Yeah Boss"

Something told him to worried but he wasn't sure.

"Get me a glass of water..." Gibbs said and then added "...please."

"Sure thing boss" and without hesitation or questions, out loud at least, he was out to go and get it. 'I wonder why' he thought, 'but I better not question him today" he grabbed a cup over on the shelf and filled it with the clean tap water. Before heading back to the bullpen.

Gibbs glanced up when he heard Tony coming back into the room. He knew by asking his second in command to get him water that questions weren't far behind. He just hoped that they stayed away until the nausea that he was feeling went away.

"Got it for ya," Tony smiled walking into the space and heading for the man's desk. He hoped that his casual mask of being who he was wasn't breaking if anyone saw the possible worry in his eyes. But he kept away from that and gave the boss his water.

"Thank you," Gibbs said as he took the water but shut down right away in hopes to get Tony to just leave him alone. Part of him hoped they got a case so his agents would be distracted, but at the same time he didn't think he could walk let alone survive dealing with human remains.

Ziva glanced up from her computer and looked over at Tony while he walked back to his desk. She knew Tony and could see the worry in his eyes even though he tried to hide it. She wasn't completely sure whom the worry was focused at but had a feeling it had to do with Gibbs and his much grouchier then normal behavior.

Just then Abby came into the squad room balling. "Timmy!" she cried rushing over to McGee's desk.

McGee looked up from the screen frustrated with the issue he was trying to solve. He hadn't heard much of the conversation before hand, but glanced up to his lovely lady running over to him. "What's the rush Abs?" he asked smiling as she continued to bounce.

Abby sniffled as she tried to talk. "Major Masspec is sick!" she exclaimed acting as if the masspectromiter was actually a human being and could get sick. "I...I had to call somebody to come to fix him!" her pregnancy hormones were all over the place. Even watching somebody kick a rock the other day had caused her to start balling.

"Oh hunny come here" McGee back away from his desk and opened his arms wide, to let Abby sit on his lap. He agreed with everything she said, because she still was frightening at times and now it could have been ten times worse if he didn't.

Tony watched the scene with a little interest, something was making him think-if he ever saw Ziva like this. He would have to run for the hills, both girls had the power to kill and hide evidence. He was not going to part take in any of that soon.

Abby snuggled into McGee as she continued to cry. "It's just so sad Timmy, he made this awful noise and then started smoking a bit! I don't know what happened." by this point she was wailing again.

Not able to take it anymore Gibbs looked up and glared in Abby's direction. "Would you shut up or leave Abby!" he exclaimed one hand rubbing at his head the other holding his nauseated stomach.

Tony was shocked; Gibbs had never and would never do that, especially to Abby. There was something wrong with the man. McGee was just staring blankly at his boss as well. Tony got up from his desk once more. "Boss are your feeling alright?" he asked, glancing over at McGee silently telling him to go take care of his girl. "Damn it boss, what's with you, you never would hurt Abby like that!"

"I'm fine," Gibbs, said through clenched teeth as he got up. The second he did though the sick feeling in his stomach only got worse and he found himself rushing as gracefully as possible, to the men's room.

Tony at first didn't go after him. He was still in shock, he had just yelled at his boss and all Gibbs did was leave, he didn't argue. This was crazy, something was wrong and he needed to know. Tony turned to look at Ziva; he figured she was going to ask him.

"Well I can not exactly go after him." Ziva pointed out looking at the bathroom door. Then again it wasn't like one of the guys going to the bathroom was something she took to mean they wanted privacy. She often went in after them to talk.

This made him frown, she had before or all the team had when he had the problem, why did he have to deal with this. Gibbs was going to kill him if he asked any more questions. "Damn it" with heavy shoulders, like he was carrying something that had to be carried-even if he didn't know what it was for the past few days. He went after Gibbs...again.

Meanwhile Gibbs was on his knees in the first bathroom stall, heaving what little contents he still had in his stomach. This was just crazy, he had never been sick to his stomach unless he was hung-over or had a concussion and even then he was never throwing up this much. He groaned as he heaved again, not hearing anybody coming into the bathroom.

"So you are sick," Tony stated staring at the back of his boss. But he knew his boss would never admit it unless it was necessary. He winced as his boss coughed up another blow. "You should be home boss...god damn it you would have sent me home at the earlier signs!" he wasn't sure if he should get closer to the man, but he chanced it and did so.

Gibbs finally felt like he was finished and flushed the toilet before flopping down on the floor and leaning against the wall. He looked up at Tony and sighed. "I'm not sick...I don't get sick." he said firmly even though his voice was more gruff than normal.

"That was the meaning sick" Tony stated he knelt in front of his boss, not to close for comfort but close enough to put his hand to the man's forehead. "Have you checked with Ducky?" he asked, as he didn't feel any type of abnormal fever.

Gibbs didn't know why but he felt a bit better when Tony touched his forehead. Just the idea of having somebody taking care of him was kind of reassuring. "No," he simply said to Tony's question. He had not talked with Ducky and he didn't plan to.

"You better," Tony said trying not to sound as if he was ordering the man. This just made him worry, a lot. "I mean just for the rest of the team." Really he wanted to know for himself; he wanted to make sure his boss was okay. The man never missed a day of work, and this time he may need to but no way was anyone going to admit that-he knew Gibbs wouldn't.

With that said Gibbs stood up slowly and leaned against the stall for a second before heading to the sinks. "This never happened." he said before cupping his hands and drinking some of the water.

"Sure, to you it hasn't, but to me it's gonna stay till your checked out" Tony said standing once more and following him. "Please for me... for the team at least" he tried to hide the on coming blush as he fixed what he said.

He then started for the door, knowing this was taking him nowhere.

Gibbs watched Tony walk out of the bathroom and sighed. He knew the younger man was right and was basically asking him to do the same thing he asked of his team when they appeared to be ill. 'What kind of a team leader would I be if I don't take my own advice?' he thought to himself. Sighing again he turned and left the bathroom but instead of going back to his desk he headed to the elevator and downstairs to autopsy.

He felt relief was over him when he walked in and saw Ducky at his desk rather then over a body. He didn't think he could survive not getting sick again if he saw a dead body right now, especially not in the middle of an autopsy. He stayed quiet hoping Ducky would just notice him.

Ducky was just finishing reading over a file when he heard the automatic doors open then close. He tried to think who would be down at this time of day, no one had called him to get a body, Abby had gown up stairs a while ago... he had to think. Then he turned around. "Oh Jethro, what brings you down here?"

"I need a physical done," Gibbs simply stated, not saying if it was for him or a member of the team. It wasn't abnormal that he would come down and ask Ducky to talk to one of the team members about getting checked up for an illness or injury. It always worked to have Ducky bug them.

"For who, Abby looks fine, I'm sure McGee's over his late nights-you know he'll be having a lot of those to come, my mother use to tell me, when I was younger when she had difficult when I was just starting out. Saying I was always crying and she just let me do my thing and I would continue then end up babbling before I would fall-" He continued on, before talking about Tony. "Is that boy alright, I've seen him a bit down, he's seems fine and Ziva must be feeling good, it must be the quiet..."Ducky never thought it was Gibbs that truly needed the exam, it was a joy to wait till the man would ask if he would 'get to the point.'

Gibbs closed his eyes for a second as if silently praying for patients. "It's ME Duck," he said quickly. "Everybody else is fine."

"Oh yes, alright just sit," Ducky nodded, he turned to grab his stethoscope He thought for a moment, before speaking. "You know you should have come to me during the last one, you haven't been looking like your usual self. Tony had asked me, but of course you haven't, you think he would have gotten you down here himself by the way he sounded the last we really chatted..."

"He's been that worried?" Gibbs asked as he breathed in all the right ways when Ducky indicated. He then thought he should pin point what was really bothering him. "It's not my lungs Duck but my stomach. I haven't been able to keep anything down until at least 3 o'clock in the afternoon." he purposely left out how long this had been going on knowing he would be chastised by the older man if he told him it had been close to three weeks.

"Yes, quite, but it seems he's been doing his job, not wanting to bother you with as he said 'trivial matters'. Stomach you say... is it a stomachache, how long has this been going on?" Ducky needed to know, even if the man refused to tell him because he needed that to conform the condition. Of course the last time, he ever seen Gibbs confused was a bit during when Anthony had come to talk to him, gained he was asked to keep the matter under wraps.

Gibbs thought about the answer before replying, "I've been throwing up almost daily for like three weeks now." he said making a face as he said it. Just admitting it out loud makes it sound really bad. If it had been anybody else he would have ordered him or her into getting treatment if they had been sick like this. "Do you think it could be an ulcer? Or maybe my kidneys? My back had been hurting as well." as he said this he reached around and rubbed at his lower back.

"No offence, Jethro but can you get on the scale?" he started to think of what had happened between three weeks a go and now, nothing was really going on, but then he had to think of what had gone on before then, but again nothing serious was coming to mind. He stared at the weight showing on the scale.

"Well my conclusion from stomach problems, back problems, the time and weight, Jethro can you sit down again this is going to be hard to say"

"Just say it Duck," Gibbs said as he sat back down on the autopsy table. He figured there was something wrong with his kidneys...or prostate or some other 'older' man problem. Recently he was beginning to notice just how much older he was then the rest of the team. Even the oldest of them, Tony, was just barely 40.

"You are pregnant, now that's just with physical exam, and I can barely explain it but it's true" for himself he sat down on his chair and set his papers back in order, waiting for the burst.

Gibbs was silent for a second before he busted up laughing. "Nice one Duck!" he said through laughter as he hopped off the table. "But seriously what's wrong?"

"I'm serious Jethro" Ducky sighed, "you know me I barely joke. The signs say it all, unable to keep food down, weight gain, emotions I'm sure... Abigail had come running to me before going upstairs all happy before Turing to tears at the sound of one of her precious machines broke down"

When he realized just how serious Ducky was he stopped laughing and stood there staring at the older man like he had lost his mind. "Ducky...I'm in my 50s...I have not had sex in months and that was with women. I haven't had sex with a man in close to twenty years!" he exclaimed. "There is no way in HELL that I'm pregnant." he then glared. "Do a blood test, I'm not going to believe this shit until there is proof beyond weight gain and an upset stomach!" He didn't realize that his outbursts were a true sign of his hormones already going bonkers.

"What of that serious case, where you and Anthony had been kidnapped?" Ducky pointed out. "Now I know nothing, neither of you spoke to me of the case, privacy I understand, but physical signs say it all,

Jethro hadn't thought of that case in months. It seemed both him and Tony had pushed it to the back of their minds so they could continue to work and get the job done. Now the whole thing came rushing back to him with such a force that he actually sunk to his knees and tears came to his eyes. He remembered how he had not had his period for two months now and how sensitive he had been feeling both emotionally and all over his body. Of course he knew the signs of pregnancy because he remembered how Shannon had been while pregnant with Kelly. He never thought in a million years HE would be feeling these things. "No.." he whispered as he tried to keep the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry Jethro" Duck said giving the man a hand to stand up again. "Maybe you should go home, send the others home as well"

Gibbs shook his head in the negative as he stood up and then brushed at the seat of his pants. "No. I'm fine, Thanks Duck." he said before walking out of the room in somewhat of a daze. He didn't even exactly remember taking the elevator to the squad room and going over to sit at his desk.

"So I went to talk to Ricky yesterday, you know what I heard, Ziva and Vinny are dating!" Tony said really talking to McGee, trying to make the mood different from earlier. "I swear when he passed by he was blushing and smirking like a fool, I can tell this story all day now that I remember it" Tony laughs happily, before catching that his boss had returned.

He saw the distant look in the older man's eyes and it was a bit obvious that Ducky had shot him down a few pegs. "So boss, what's the diagnosis?"

Gibbs glanced up at Tony with a look of pain in his eyes before he was able to make it go away. He couldn't remember ever feeling so lost...angry and well scared. Swallowing to try and make his voice sound normal he responded. "All's fine...nothing that won't pass." he said out loud but was thinking 'Yeah won't pass for another few months.'

"Oh...okay," he said to Gibbs letting his shoulders slump. "So where was I, oh yeah, so where has Vinny taken you Ziva?"

Ziva had been looking at Gibbs as well; a little bit confused by his overall demeanor, but didn't say anything. Instead she turned back to Tony. "Why must you know? Is it that you need help finding a nice place to take all your women on dates?"

"No, I gave Mickey tips, I gave most of the guys tips, but I've taken only a few of my dates to that one restaurant," he kept the card, as he took another glance at his silent boss. Lying that he was still dating, Ziva didn't need to know, though she knows him, he hadn't gone a date since he treated his friends.

"Ricky and Mickey are really good guys, now if you want me to stay out of it I will, but he has been treating you right, not scaring him off are you?"

"We have been treating each other perfectly fine," Ziva said with a small smile as she thought about the great dates they had been on over the past few weeks. "Vinny is a real gentleman, I am not sure how you two are even friends."

"I can be a gentleman!" Tony huffed, "I just need to be out there, unlike they who can simply woo"

"You need to find somebody you can woo long term." Ziva said with a nod of her head. "You are not so young anymore Tony, time to settle down, yes?"

"For your information Ziva, the person I love with my life, doesn't want to date at this time, I'm not going to push them to love me in return"

He sighed deeply keeping his eyes and averted from anyone else, thinking of Gibbs, "I can wait, as long as I have too"

This had Ziva shocked and she glanced over at McGee. "Did you know this? Did you know that Tony loved somebody?"

"Yes?" he said slowly blinking, why did it have to turn to him. His mind was still on Abby, she had been in and out of his arms, and trying to focus ands he was doing something just to keep his mind busy, but why turn to him?

"Why am *I* the last to learn these things?" Ziva questioned shaking her head in disbelief. She was about to say something else when her cell phone started ringing. She saw on the caller ID that it was Vinny. She glanced over at Gibbs to see if he was paying attention and when he wasn't she answered the phone. "Hey!" she exclaimed as she got up and headed out of the room chatting.

"Well she looked happy..." Abby stated as she walked back into the squad room after using the bathroom. "Glad somebody is..." she glanced at Gibbs and glared at him.

"Well I got her into a relationship" Tony smiled. "So it seems your feeling better, I'm sure Gibbs was tired and didn't mean anything he said" he couldn't figure why he was defending the silent man, but this team was his family, he was going to support everyone with everyone. "You know nothing but trouble has happened today, can we please head home boss?"

"Yes, see you around Tim, Abs, I need to catch up on some Zzz's, don't worry I'll tell Ziva. Hope you feel better Gibbs" he grabbed his coat and keys and left. Hiding his quickly worrying face from the rest of the team. Once he was sure the others seen him go into the elevator he headed back down to Ducky and Palmer. He didn't know if the young man was in, he just wanted to see if Ducky knew anything more with Gibbs.

Hearing something directly said to him, Gibbs looked up. It took him a second to realize what the question was but when he did he nodded his head. "Yeah...sure, but keep your phones on just in case I need to call you." His team might be getting to go home but he didn't plan on leaving. He needed to work he hoped in doing so he could keep his mind off of the news he had gotten from Ducky.

Ducky was back at work on the charts he had been looking at when Jethro had come down earlier. Now, he was looking at them but his mind was on his young friend and he was slightly distracted from his work, much like everybody else was.

"Hey there Ducky, can I talk to you?" Tony called out, as he went into the room. He was sure Gibbs was down here earlier. He knew Gibbs knew he wasn't feeling right. It was time he went to see this man.

Hearing Tony's voice startled Ducky out of his thoughts and he quickly looked up at the other man. "Oh Anthony...of course." he said with a small smile on his face. "What can I help you with?" he had a feeling this had to do with Jethro.

"Gibbs get down here yet? I've been worried, you know and he isn't telling me much, to that I think he hates my guts right now, so can you tell me what you told him?" he scratched the back of his neck. He tried to sound normal, but considering that Ducky already knew worries he let that drop.

Ducky sighed as he fully turned in his chair so he could really look at Tony. "Anthony, you know how strict I am with Doctor-Patient confidentiality. What information I gave Jethro earlier is his to share, not mine." he said even though he had a very good feeling this DID affect Tony as well.

"But Duck, he's been avoiding the issue with me ever since THAT CASE, I already told McGee and I swear Gibbs wants to murder me for that reason. But if I have to tell you I will" he took a breath, bring what he pushed and tried to forget about out into the open. "You know the case, where he and I got kidnapped, right" he watched as the doctor nodded. "Well I was... damn I just got to say it again don't I... I was forced to fuck him. I have a feeling there's more then emotional scars, and I've tried to talk to him about it, but that was weeks ago and now he's been looking sicker, I'm surprised that he let me leave early today!"

Actually hearing what he had suspected made Ducky feel very sad for both Jethro and Anthony. He could sense for quite some time that the younger agent had feelings beyond work and friendship when it came to the team leader. Part of him was thankful for this since both of them were up against something very difficult and emotional. "Anthony...you care for Jethro, yes?"

"YES! I'm in love with the man; I've been in LOVE with him for a damn long time! Every time he looks at me or slaps me or something-even when he says my name, I never wanted to do what I did to him..." Tony could feel himself shacking.

Ducky stood up and put both of his hands on Tony's shoulders and forced him to look at him. "I know for a fact Jethro does not blame you and knows you did not do those things on purpose," he said firmly. "He also knows and is grateful you care so much about him even if he has not said so." he paused for a second and then continued. "I still stand by what I said in that I won't tell you what happened earlier, but all I can say is that Jethro needs you more then ever Anthony."

"He won't tell me, Duck" Tony said quietly staring into the man's skillful eyes; he knew Ducky would never tell me, even if he wanted to. "What can I do, Ducky, I want to do something, but I can't-he's throwing up, telling me he's fine. Do you know he would kill me if I were doing the exact same thing? Yeah, there I see he cares for my health and the team's." he pauses and looks away for a moment and then steps away from the doctor. "Tell me..."

"Just think Anthony..." Ducky said hoping the younger man was as smart as he knew he was. "Think of the case...think of him being sick to his stomach...think of the overall change in his demeanor." He was not going to tell Tony what was going on, but he hoped Tony could figure it out on his own.

Tony thought, his eyes closed, going over everything they've been through. He is not acting like himself. There are the consent emotional change, the throwing up, and drinking tea instead of coffee. A few more minutes of silence then it came to him. "He's not... there is no why in hell... oh god...he's pregnant!"

"You didn't hear it from me," Ducky said before sitting back down and looking at the file on his desk again.

"I got to go Ducky, thanks for the help" without another second lost, Tony left and this time going home.

Ducky watched Tony rush towards the elevator and couldn't help but smile a little. He knew it was going to be an extremely bumpy and rough road, but just knowing Tony was going to be around seemed to make the situation a bit easier.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Rigged

**Author: **Steph

**Paring(s):** Gibbs/DiNozzo McGee/Abby

**Rating:** Mature

**Category(s):** MPREG.. hurt/comfort...First time...Established Relationship...Alternate Universe

**Warning(s)/Authors Note:** This story mentions both SLASH & HET relationships that might not originally be accepted by both parties, but wouldn't exactly be classified as rape. Also this is an Alternate Universe story meaning even though it follows mostly with cannon the characters change due to the fact that in this universe both men and women can get pregnant and is very natural for this to happen.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the NCIS characters, this is pure fiction and written for my writing enjoyment and your reading enjoyment.

**Summery: **Putting the final touches on what had been a rather simple and straight forward case, two members of 'Team Gibbs' find themselves mixed up in something unintentionally that could have life altering effects.

**::: AUTHORS NOTE :::** I AM ONCE AGAIN LOOKING FOR A CO-WRITER FOR THIS STORY, SO IF ANYBODY IS INTERESTED GO AHEAD AND PRIVATE MESSEGE ME!

Rigged ::: Chapter 11

Later that evening, around six o'clock, Gibbs just finished eating a small dinner of a half of turkey sandwich and some soup, and was now down attempting to get his frustrations out on his most recent boat. This time his favorite mug was filled with water instead of alcohol. Sure, he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about this baby, but he did not want to purposely harm it either.

Tony pulled up to Gibbs house and just stared for a moment before getting out and going straight to the door. He opened the door and called out. "Hey Gibbs!" he closed the door and repeated what he told himself earlier. He was not going to beat around the bush about this but let Gibbs tell him about the baby.

Gibbs heard Tony right away since he didn't have the TV going and he wasn't doing anything really noisy. Part of him was upset that Tony was there but the other part was happy. "Basement!" he called back.

Quickly heading to the open basement door, he went down the stairs to see Gibbs just leaning against the new boat. So many times he had seen Gibbs like this and he still thought it was hot. "Hey, you know I kind of forgot to talk to Ziva on my way out... she didn't suspect anything as usual did she" he tried to laugh.

But the sight of the man just made him stop in his movement and capture the sight. "Damn Gibbs you looking good" he wanted to say out loud but he couldn't form the words or so he thought.

That got a slight smile from Gibbs, "She continued to work for another hour before I said something and told her she could go home like everybody else." He didn't mention how he stayed at work until around 5:30 even though the team left before lunchtime.

"You know the morning felt like a full day, boss not that I'm complaining...I'm grateful for the few more hours of sleep" though all I did was watch crappy TV and twisted in the bed for a least few useless hours. "So did McGee stay with Abs, since she had other possible cases?"

"I'm not really sure," Gibbs said as he walked to grab the bourbon bottle off of the workbench and held it up. "Want some?" he asked and grabbed another mug with his other hand. Of course he didn't think that Tony would question him even having it since he was pregnant. He also wouldn't know that he simply had water.

"Sure" he took the offered drink, and tried not to give a weary eye to Gibbs own drink. "So...what's the number on this one, because every time I come by it seems to be in the same state" he didn't look directly at the boat just at Gibbs, drinking in the sight, and holding back any reason to jump on the man. He would wait till Gibbs told him.

Gibbs glanced at the boat and then back at Tony, "Seven in this basement...eight all together." he said thinking about the one he had made in Mexico. He then cleared his throat, "Why'd you come Tony?" he questioned knowing the man was probably just dying to know what came of his discussion with Ducky earlier or if he even went.

"Well I...kinda was hoping we get to talk a bit more, just maybe hang out, the offer to the restaurant still stands if you ever wanted to check it out" yeah he lost it, he forgot the entire plan, then again he usually went along when he was just talking to his boss. His smile was unsure and he could feel it. "Eight boats! " so many years with this man and eight boats all together.

"Yeah...eight," Gibbs said and then smiled a bit. "And I'll take a rain check on the dinner...I already ate." he then thought of something. "You're more then welcome to go get chips or something to go with that," he said nodding to the mug in Tony's hand. He hoped by saying that Tony would know he was willing to talk, he just didn't know how to start the conversation.

"Like I said, whenever you want, no I'm good" he sat down on the old couch. How could he bring up the topic? "So you went to see Ducky?"

Gibbs still had no idea if he even planned to tell Tony what was going on. Part of him knew he had to but the other part wanted to hide it forever. Wanting to keep himself focused he grabbed the hand sander and began running it over the wood again. "Yeah...and like I said earlier nothing is wrong." it wasn't a lie.

"Oh" darn it tell me! "I've been thinking though, since when did you start drinking tea" okay the bush was getting beaten. Tony sighed out loud, looking at his drink. Beating the bush and then out with it and telling him he knew.

"I mean the idea of tea, never though it fit you, maybe to help the stomach, so is it true, I mean really, why you wouldn't tell me..."

"Tell you what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked a feeling of pure dread going into his stomach making him nauseous all over again. Had Ducky told? Did nobody keep secrets anymore even if it was under oath like a doctor was?

"If your thinking Duck told me anything your wrong, you know the man has rules himself, he told me to rethinking and well... I might be a little slow boss, both of us we're out of it..." not going as planned. Or as he hopped, this was a rough road, he wanted smooth and easy.

His pride getting the best of him, Gibbs shook his head. "Whatever you think is going on...its not," he said fully lying. With that said he grabbed the bottle of bourbon off the table drank a huge swig and then stomped up the stairs like a moody teenager. Once upstairs he had no idea where he was heading or what he was thinking. He felt nothing like himself and was actually beyond embarrassed about the whole situation.

"But Gibbs! Jethro!" Tony shot up after him. "I know the only evidence is mood swings, stomach problems, and taste...but please can't you tell me the truth, cut down the pride wall something to let me help you?" He felt like going on his knees and begging him to accept everything that happened. "Jet-"

Jethro was pacing the living room when Tony got to him. "This is exactly what you wanted!" he exclaimed actually yelling. "You wanted a reason for me to be with you...well I guess you got what you fucking wanted!" as he yelled that last part he stopped and his eyes went wide. He knew that was the wrong thing to say by the look on Tony's face. "DiN...Tony...I...I didn't mean it like that." he tried to amend quickly. The last thing he needed was for Tony to think he blamed him for anything that led to this situation. Sure, he knew Tony had feelings for him, but he knew for a fact the other man would never have had sex with him without him wanting it if they had, had a choice.

All Tony was thinking was clear. 'no no no no no, I never planned this, never wanted this to fucking happen to him,' to his boss-Gibbs-Jethro. He wanted it to be okay, this wasn't okay. Gibbs hated him, everything, trying to hold what was left of his dignity for even trying to face the issue, hoping to carry it with Gibbs; he just wanted to leave so he did.

It took Gibbs a second to realize that Tony had walked to the door and when he did he had heard it close. "Shit!" he exclaimed out loud but mostly to himself as he dashed after Tony. "Tony wait a second...don't go." he said as he dashed up to the younger man who was climbing into his car.

Tony looked out his opened door; Gibbs had grabbed his arm. He didn't want to speak, or say anything, he just felt like everything was crashing like before. He shouldn't have brought the topic up it was ruining everything. The kid wasn't even near them yet and all he thought about was how he wanted things back to normal. Tony wasn't one for abortion-never in is life; he wouldn't wish it one anyone. But if it got them back too normal. No, what he wanted was to be with Jethro and the kid. He wanted to be a happy family. He wanted everything perfect. The look on the other's face, spoke volumes, so he just sat there and waited.

"I don't know what to do." Gibbs said softly as he clung to Tony's arm through the open car door. "But this...this thing...it's happening to both of us and I can't deal with it by myself anymore." He sighed and looked up at the sky to keep try and keep the ever-present tears at bay. He still didn't feel more then friendly or brotherly love to Tony...but now they had this connection that would tie them together for life no matter what.

Tony wanted to pull the man close and kiss him for that. But he knew he was ahead of himself, "So what are we going to do, Jethro?" the words came out of his mouth in the same tone. "I'm here at your six 24/7, what can we do?" now he wasn't stressing the way, Gibbs allowed him in somehow and it was all up to Gibbs.

"Can you get out of the car and come back inside?" Gibbs questioned. "It's a bit easier to talk when one of us isn't about ready to split." He wasn't sure how to answer Tony's questions because they were the same ones he had.

"Yeah" he tried not to laugh as he stepped out of the car. He didn't care if the questions were unanswered he just wanted to be where the other was at. They got back inside; Tony didn't want to let go of the hand he was still holding.

Gibbs saw his mug sitting on the coffee table where he had been pacing and thought he should clarify something. "It's water," he said nodding at the cup feeling like he had to explain himself. Then actually feeling nervous he looked at the kitchen. "Sure you don't want something to eat?"

"No comment" Tony stated, trying to look somewhere that wasn't Gibbs. "What do you got as leftovers, cause I had the last of something I totally forgot about in my fridge and it wasn't that filing." Calling one slice of a really good, really old pizza filing was not a good idea. "I'll take anything you got"

The thought came out before he could stop himself; he looked away and let go of Gibbs hand

"I have the fixings for a really good sandwich...and some left over soup." Gibbs said as he looked over at Tony, actually finding himself longing to have his hand again. "I can heat up the soup if you want to make up a sandwich for yourself."

"That's great" Tony smiled still thinking what he said was off line, but darn, he wanted to say that in front of Gibbs for the longest of times as well, he had already blown it. But he could have sworn the slaps he was feeling were only in his head now, had this man really stopped slapping him? He actually kind of missed it

Gibbs went about putting the left over soup in a pan and setting it on the stove to heat. He knew he could have put it in the microwave but he liked doing some things the old fashioned way. When he was done with that he took a moment to lean against the counter and simply watch Tony making his sandwich. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't find the younger man attractive, because he was. He still couldn't quite grasp the concept that he was pregnant with the man in front of him child. He never thought in a million years he would be pregnant. It wasn't something he had wanted. Sure, he loved kids, but he had never expected to find himself in a position where HIM getting pregnant was even an option.

"You got mustard?" Tony was building his sandwhich with anything he could find left in the fridge. It had ham, cheese, lettuce, bacon-or something assumed to be bacon and then ketchup, mustard and well what was left. The soup smelled delicious from the stove.

"I should," Gibbs, said as he went to the fridge and bent over to look inside. He had to do some shuffling, so he was bent over for a good minute before he pulled out the yellow bottle and handed it to Tony.

Grasping it, he took another look at the others end. He was with the most attractive man that red heads loved. He felt their fingers brush before taking the object and spreading the stuff on top of the so-called bacon. "I'm going to take you out to eat, I mean leftovers are good and all but seriously what happened to the steaks you had in the freezer?"

"They are still there, I just haven't felt like eating anything that heavy." Gibbs answered blushing a little and then glancing down at his feet. He wondered how long it was going to be before he couldn't see his feet anymore.

The sandwich was built and the soup was poured into a cup. "Soup's good" he said taking another sip of it. He was holding himself back from further action as he took a seat at the table. Of course this man knew how to live, he'd been devoured 3 times married four, the man should know how to cook. But he still wanted to treat the man.

Gibbs sat down across from Tony and didn't say anything for a few minutes. He then decided he needed to be honest even though what he was going to say was already known. "I'm pregnant." he stated and then thought of something. "So Ducky says...but he didn't actually do any tests." part of him hoped that it was all just a sick joke Ducky was playing on him. Part of him also wanted to go down to the local drug store and get a test, but hadn't gotten the courage to do so yet.

**Offline**

"You want to confirm that?" he asked quietly, he knew the signs were weird and Ducky had possible made the assumption because of the way both of them were acting. He wanted it to be real too. "You know Ducky doesn't lie, but if you want to confirm that, it's alright with me, because if you are... we both know how much trouble we're going to be in..." Ducky's never wrong but maybe we just worried him a bit much, what am I thinking I like this feeling with in me, we're going to be together somehow... Tony was just off in his small world as this was being figured out in his head, he taken another bit of the sandwich.

Gibbs sighed and nodded; "I need some kind of physical proof." he said and then made a face. "Well beyond heaving over the toilet bowl multiple times a day for the past few weeks." as he said this he realized he was admitting how he had been hiding his symptoms up until today.

"So that's why you've been late and moody" Tony smiled a little as he continued. "I think it's best, we'll be stuck like this if it's true till we die" he reached to take Gibbs hand again and try to comfort him from across the table, taking it slow, taking it easy.

Gibbs looked down at their hands and then up at Tony's face. "Tony...this doesn't mean we're automatically in a relationship." he said as gently as possible. "I also understand if you can't handle being around me this much...without being WITH me."

He automatically backed off. Okay maybe again he was wrong. "Sorry" he muttered. "I'm just...scared of losing everything-I know there is nothing but that possibility between us and." he just stopped there, pulling his hands into his lap as he tried to go over everything in his head again. Gibbs didn't want to be alone in this, but he didn't want...

'Shit,' Gibbs cursed to himself when Tony backed away from him. He quickly got up and went to crouch next to the younger man. "I didn't mean I didn't want to try...this is going to force us to get to know each other on a different level...and I'm okay with that and want to get to know you like that. I just don't want to jump into a relationship simply because I'm pregnant. I don't feel that's fair to you." he tried to explain to the younger man whom he knew his heart was deep into this. He didn't want to break Tony's heart, which is why he wanted to take things slowly. He wanted this to build naturally in him. "I'm going to need your help...because I'm scared shitless." he admitted biting his lower lip.

"But I'm the one that caused this," Tony tried not to seem as if he was arguing. "Maybe I can't do this, but I want to and if anything happened again on my account I don't know what I do..." it was silent after that Gibbs didn't move from the ground and Tony tried to whip the confusion from his eyes. "We can do this now, I can get the test if you want?"

"We can go together," Gibbs said as he stood up but didn't move away from Tony. "And Tony...you didn't do this, those bastards did this. I know for a fact you would never hurt me, violate me and you would have been careful." by careful he meant using protection.

"Okay" he didn't really move yet he just looked up at Gibbs, that's all he could really do, his mind was still buzzing so all he could do was just listen and follow Gibbs. He sighed looking down again. He just couldn't get up.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs questioned and then added. "Besides the fact that this whole thing is rather screwed up."

"I'm okay Gibbs," Tony answered. "I'm just still thinking that's all," Tony stood and followed Gibbs out of the kitchen, all he could consider himself was the follower, he still thought after what happened, everything after that had been his fault, he just couldn't get rid of it. They were going to do this, together. He sighed allowed and waited by the door.

Gibbs nodded thinking what Tony said was completely understandable. He too was thinking a lot about what was going on. When he got to the door himself he grabbed his keys and then led them outside. He didn't say anything the whole five-minute ride to the drug store but once he parked he turned to the younger man. "You don't have to come in with me, hell they'll probably think I'm buying the test for my grandson."

That made Tony smile, he had been thinking about who was going in anyhow not to say what or whom it was for. "I don't mid waiting," he laughed quietly. He recalled a few movies with a similar situation finally, calming his nerves. He watched as Gibbs headed in.

It took Gibbs only five minutes before he was coming out of the store with a small paper bag in his hand. Inside was a basic pregnancy test that worked on men. Using a female test would always mess with the results due to different hormone levels. He climbed into the truck and tossed the bag at Tony before turning the key and backing out of the parking space.

Tony clumsily caught the small bag; he took a look at Gibbs as the man kept his eyes on the road. This was it, not exactly yet, but they were going to find out. A part of Tony wanted nothing but the negative sign, so he could just forget about all the trouble he caused, the other half continue to play the dream of family, he didn't notice they arrived back until he saw Gibbs heading towards the house.

Gibbs stood in the living room and waited until Tony came in with the bag. "I guess I'll go do this thing," he said as he held his hand out for Tony to give him the test.

Tony gave it to the other, his hands stated to visible shake once Gibbs left his sight. All they had to do was wait, 'breathe Tony' he told himself, 'just breathe.'

Gibbs was having a bit of the same discussion with himself as he walked into the main floor bathroom with the bag from the drug store. He shut and locked the door before taking the test out and reading the instructions. It was rather basic, take the cap off the end of the stick, pee on the stick and then put the cap back on, sit and wait. He went through all the steps and then sat on the closed toilet seat to wait. He knew it would probably be better to go out and wait with Tony, but he couldn't seem to get his legs to move.

Tony thought Gibbs would come out, but he didn't feel like going over to the door and wait there. He just sat down on the couch, head in between hands, waiting. Gibbs was a man and needed all the privacy he could get, so Tony waited.

Gibbs knew when the three minutes was up by a sick feeling in his gut. Taking a deep breath he grabbed the test but didn't look at it. He carried it out into the living room where Tony was sitting. "You look at it," he said in a normal Gibbs no-nonsense fashion. As he handed the upside down test towards Tony.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everybody!

Again I am asking for a co-writer for this story. Ally had other projects she needed to work with which I totally understood.

Now I do want to get back into writing this story though, but was curious if anybody would like to co-write the story with me! I have done many stories this way and have found it rather enjoyable. The way I have done it is in a role-play format meaning myself and the co-writer would taking on different characters and then type it out in some form of instant messenger (MSN, AIM, Yahoo, Gmail). The chapters then get the screen names edited out of it and it looks just like a normal story!

So yeah…if anybody is interested and wants more information go ahead and private message me through my profile here on !

TTFN

Stephanie


End file.
